


The Sun Dragon and the Moonfish

by AmbiguJes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curse Breaking, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fantasy, Fire Nation (Avatar), Ladyhawk retelling, Romance, Water Tribe(s) (Avatar), Zutara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbiguJes/pseuds/AmbiguJes
Summary: Water and fire were never meant to mix, doomed for one element to dominate the other, their love was the same. Doomed and unyielding. Like fire it was all-consuming and like water, easy to be swept away.Her love restored something in him, ignited a flame in, raw and powerful. The flame of a leader.Their love was a threat. Unrest grew within the Fire Court. Greed, Lust, and Envy; a deal was made and the lover’s lives were changed forever.“He rose with the sun”, by day the banished prince would become a golden dragon.“She rose with the moon”, by night the Waterbender would transform into a Moonfish.The two never allowed to see one another again, to hold one another, until the day the sun and the moon stood as one. Only then can the curse be broken.A retelling of the legend of “Ladyhawk”
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 67





	1. Boy Meets Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is my first foray into writing fanfiction (I think about things and want to see things, but never have written anything..) as well as writing anything on here. Please bear with me, and let me know how you like things. I'm hoping to complete this story and not abandon it as this legend is one of my favorites, and thought it would make for a really fun Zutara spin.  
> I hope you enjoy it, and let me know how you like how things are going. :)

The first time they met she couldn’t stand him. The banished prince, forever searching for his redemption in a doomed mission. He was everything she wouldn’t allow herself to be, to feel- rage and sorrow.

Cold blue eyes stared into molten pools of amber, she lifted her chin refusing to back down. She stood tall, almost regally, her face a blank and unencumbered mask of simple annoyance as if the boy she stood almost toe-to-toe with was nothing more than a flea-ant.  
Amusement and intrigue flashed behind his hypnotic gaze and just as quickly replaced by his standard indignant stare.  
“I won’t repeat myself, peasant.” he growled as he advanced towards her, the snow melting beneath his heated step. The crowd behind the girl shrunk back with a whimper, but she refused to retreat. Standing before her he glowered at the impudent girl. _Who did she think she was? Does she dare to defy me?_ He thought to himself, further fanning his inner flames of rage. He could feel the heat of his inner fire begin to gather and pool at his hand, the strange tingling sensation of power ready to be unleashed. Chilling blue eyes, like that of a storm out at sea, continued to watch him unblinkingly. Who was this girl...

Her knees were locked, she couldn’t move now even if she tried, and if she tried she was afraid he’d see just how badly she shook in fear. She couldn’t look away from his searing golden gaze, like a moth to a flame she was going to get burnt if she did act wisely.

“No need to repeat yourself, your highness” she nearly spat the honorific. “It is I who will be repeating myself, as you seem to not have heard earlier.” she could see the tip of his ear- his good ear- begin to pinken in anger. She got a strange sense of enjoyment in poking at him, it was a small sense of pride, that this simple girl from the southern water tribe could affect the prince of the fire nation so easily. Seeing his ire flare she continued on quickly, “As we told you, the Avatar is not here, nor has he ever been here.” Tucking a loose curl behind her ear she shrugged and gestured to the village behind her and let out an exasperated sigh, putting a bored tone into her voice as she continued. “But if you really don’t believe me, you are welcome to search the village. We will all stay right where we are while you or…” she looked behind him and nodded to the small battalion of soldiers “your soldiers conduct your search.”

The boy’s eyes widened slightly and the edge of his mouth twitched before he collected himself once more, scowling at the girl. Really, was glaring all this boy knew how to do? He began giving orders to his men and they split up and went towards the village. _Maybe his bark was worse than his bite..._ , she found herself thinking as she continued to study him.  
He was older than her, but not by much and he was tall, a good foot taller than her. He looked lean but she could tell that under his armor and uniform he was quite fit. By how he moved, light on his feet but with authority, you couldn’t deny his power. He turned to talk to an older man, rounder than what she would have thought one should be in the army. But then again, he didn’t look like a soldier. An advisor? Whoever he was she could see the prince greatly respected the older man. His eyes softening ever so slightly when he looked at the man, speaking lower and with less command in his voice.

He caught her watching him and scowled at her anew. She fought with the instinct to jump at his sudden renewed attention, stifling a gasp. She felt like she was caught stealing more than just a glance at the banished fire prince. Instead, she simply rolled her eyes in response. That seemed to surprise the young prince as he began to study her in a whole new light, and she didn’t know if she liked that or not. It did give her another opportunity to look at his face, and the only way to describe it was “striking”. From his cream-colored skin and sooty black hair, the contrast was beautiful, but what was striking about his appearance was the handsome features marred by rough puckered ruined flesh on his left side. Like two sides of a coin, one side of his face a beautiful as the sun and the other as dark as night. She wanted to punch him.

A loud ruckus drew their attention and she felt her heart still in her chest. A battle cry filled the silent snow-filled space. Fear like nothing she ever felt before filled her to her very core. She was trapped unmoving in her own body watching things happen in slow motion. Helpless. The boy let out another yell and let loose something from his grip. The boomerang took off, its course was set and it was heading straight for the cold fire prince. In an instant the prince shifted his footing in the snow, grounding himself as he drew his arm back and threw it forward, punching the air in front of him setting off a blazing wave of fire towards his attacker.  
“Sokka, No!” she yelled, snapping out of her paralysis. The instinct to protect the few remaining family members she had overruled her fear. Her hands shot out in front of her, her fingers splayed out as she brought her hand up over her head. The snow in front of her brother rose forth from the ground building a wall of snow between her brother and the oncoming fire. She heard a solid thump and a low groan before the fire met her makeshift wall, melting it and leaving a cloud of mist where it once stood. “I’m okay” he called out faintly followed by more groans. Sokka was fine. Not wanting to let her chance escape her, she swiped her hand through the air, a stream of water forming and following her motions. With the flick of her wrist, the water lashed out and struck the prince at his leg, tripping him face-first into the snow. With speed she didn’t think she had, let alone the ability to move, she rushed towards the old man with the kind eyes. He looked at her knowingly as she ran towards him, his hands disappearing into his sleeves, bowing his head slightly in resignation. She dropped her water whip and quickly manifested an icicle, holding it to the old man’s throat.

“Leave now, Prince. There’s no Avatar here.” She said, her words striking forth like frostbite. Lifting her chin she moved the ice dagger closer to the old man’s throat as if to emphasize what would happen if he didn’t do what she said. Fury, hatred, and embarrassment filled his golden orbs as he stared at the girl with an ice blade to his uncle's throat. He could burn her to a crisp, but chances of her still cutting into his uncle’s neck were too high to risk. Clenching his mouth shut he nodded tersely and turned to walk back to his ship. The soldiers following as he began to bark orders to leave.

Once all the Fire Nation invaders were back on the ship the dagger quickly melted and fell to a puddle on the snow. “Sorry” she grumbled to the old man.  
“Though I cannot say I enjoy being a bargaining chip, it was the safest course of action.” he simply replied, no tone of malice in his voice as he bowed to her and then to the crowd of people still huddled together then turned to head back to the ship. She felt an odd sensation at her back, like heat at the nape of her neck. Looking up her eyes met with his again. So many emotions crossed his face as he held her eyes captive as if he was searching for something in her oceanic stare. Finally, he nodded and turned his back on her.

“You almost broke my nose, Katara!” Sokka yelled at his sister, rubbing his nose and face as he glared at her. Stomping through the snow as he retrieved his boomerang. “Aw man, he charred my boomerang!”

Katara watched as the Fire Nation ship left their shores. A pit forming in her stomach as a foreboding feeling crept over her.


	2. The Summons

_ Chief Hakoda,  _

_ Can you feel it? The disconnect between Tui and La. The pull of Tui grows stronger as the days grow colder. It lays heavy in my heart. We must bridge the gap that has long been ignored amongst our tribes. The North and South must come together and become one to combat the oncoming darkness. Though we’ve had our differences and our ideals often clash at tribal summits, I greatly respect you as the leader of your people and an equal. _

_ Word has spread among the kingdoms, the Avatar has been found. He is our salvation, our last hope for the kingdoms to know such peace we in the Northern Water Tribe have lived for so long. But first peace must come from us, and to do that brings me to why I am writing to you today.  _

_ I am not one to mince my words. You are a smart and revered man, you know this is something that must happen. Marriage. Your daughter is of marriageable age and the last bender of your tribe. A bender who I can only assume you’ve hidden from the world until now. They will be coming for her and we can protect her. Though I have unfortunately not been blessed with sons, we have many skilled benders and warriors. I have selected three candidates for the girl to choose from. The man she chooses as her spouse will become my adopted son and hold all rights bestowed to those of that rank. Let us be unbreakable and undoubtedly bonded through marriage and blood.  _

_ Time is not with us, great leader Chief Hakoda. I ask that you and your daughter accompany the Avatar to the South Pole where we will forge an alliance. This is what is best for our people.  _

_ -Chief Arnook of the Southern Watertribe _


	3. Sacrifice

Weeks have passed since the Fire Nation came to their island of the Northern Water Tribe. Today, like the other days since the attack, Katara sat at the cliff watching out into the horizon. After the invasion, the sun continued to rise in the east and set in the west. After about three days all remains of their invasion were covered by a fresh blanket of pure white snow. It was unnerving how quickly things went back to normal. How the people picked up as if nothing had happened. Like they didn’t almost die at the hands of the Fire Nation. How _she_ could have ended up like her mother and so many others on that bleak day, the day black snow fell from the sky. 

Katara couldn't go back to “normal”, not after what she did, not after feeling like she had, the power, the sense of purpose. She knew she was meant for more. After all, she was the one who found the Avatar. No. She couldn't go back to being the “sweet Katara” the “dependable Katara”, the moment she showed the banished prince her bending ability she put a target on her back. Not just on her back, her whole village was a target. Guilt settled into her bones like lead, her stomach flipped inside out. She’d just made her mother's sacrifice unnecessary.

They knew.

They had to know.

She was going to be sick. 

The sound of her brother’s pained yelp pulled her from her internal panic. She looked up from her watchpoint and sought out her brother. Gran-Gran had his ear gripped between her thumb and finger as she tugged on it. Her other hand holding out a piece of paper giving it a shake as if to emphasize it as she continued to tug at Sokka’s ears. A young boy sat on the floor in peels of laughter as he pointed and continued to laugh at Sokka’s misfortune. The boy’s laughter pausing briefly as Gran-Gran spoke to him, he nodded twice and then fell into another wave of laughter.

A smile spread on her lips as she looked down at the sight. Some things will never change, and she _was_ grateful for that. 

“How could you ignore such a letter, Sokka! How long has this just been sitting here?” their Gran-Gran asked sharply. “It’s addressed to dad!” Sokka huffed out between grimaces as Gran-Gran pressed down on his lobe. “And when do you suppose he’d get this letter?” 

Sokka raised his hand as if to point out a fact, his mouth agape as he paused at a loss for words. Slowly lowering his hand he looked up at their beloved Gran-Gran and gave her a sheepish smile. With a weighted sign, the older woman released his ear. “Sokka, you must take more responsibility. You are 20 moons now, and while your father is away, you are Chief. You are who the people look up to.” Looking abashed, Sokka rubbed his sore ear unwilling to look into the wisdom in her eyes.

“Something like a letter could hold the fate of our entire people.”

“I know!” he huffed. “I know… I just, I don’t want to open it. To open something sent to our father, to our chief, it's too real that he may not come back. It’s one thing being acting chief to our people, but to the kingdoms?”

Katara came up next to her brother, she understood him all too well. It’s the same fear she felt and feels every day since the fire nation's attacked. Helpless. Abandoned. Responsible. 

Her gloved hand gripped at the sleeve of his jacket. His eyes met hers and she gave him an encouraging and knowing smile. “Whatever happens, Sokka, we’re in this together. You may be acting chief, but this whole tribe is a family.”

“Even me?” the boy pipped in now that he’d finished laughing. 

“Yes, even you, Aang.”

The boy smiled big and bright, his eyes lighting up at her words and a slight pinkening to his cheeks that went unnoticed by Katara. He wiped away some tears from his eyes shed from his laughing fit earlier. He looked so innocent and child-like, but he was the Avatar. Lost to their world for a hundred years, he was trapped beneath the thick ice of the north pole, at least that was until her brother and she discovered him and freed him. Now it was kind of like they got a new polar bear pup. 

Katara knew that it was unfair to think, but she couldn't help it. A century of hope laid in the body of what looked like a child. In a boy who seemed to want to play and ride Otter Penguins- where he was when the banished prince and his lowly band of red hot idiots came to their shores searching for him- not rid the world of the Fire Nation and save them all.

This was their savior? 

This was who the Prince of the Fire Nation has been searching years for?

This was the biggest threat to the fire nation? 

This young Monk, alone in the world with so much resting on his shoulders. It was a lot to put on someone so young, Katara felt a sense of kindred spirit within Aang. 

He wasn’t much younger than Katara, but then again her brother always made fun of how old she acted. Saying she was 18 going on 30. It’s not like she had much of a choice in that, she had to grow up and grow up quick. Her mother died, sacrificing her life for that of her daughter’s. Then their father promptly left them to fight in this never-ending war. They were alone. A boy of 10 and a girl of 8. Any childhood they would have had ended there. She had to take over the duties of her mother, caring for her tribesmen and her brother. She supposed she might have felt guilty that they lost their mother in order to protect her, to keep the last Northern waterbender safe. With that, she felt like she owed it to Sokka to let him be a kid for as long as he could. She took on the brunt of the duties, leaving him to take care of the warrior training. She would make things as easy as possible for him, this was her penance. 

“Come on, Sokka. Open it, or I’ll do it for you.”

“I’ll do it, it’s addressed to the chief, and I am acting chief!” Puffing out his chest he took the letter Gran-Gran, giving her a big smile. 

“I’ll go make some tea.” the older woman smiled warmly at the trio, shaking her head she turned to go back into the hut. 

“So, what’s it say?” Aang asked.

The silence drew on for another minute, Sokka’s usually warm and goofy smile faded as his mouth set into a straight line. His bright eyes sunk low as he read the letter. This wasn’t good. For one thing, their chief seriously lacked a poker face, second, whatever was in that letter was not good news. Sokka crumpled the letter in his hand. Sad eyes met Katara’s and the pit in her stomach grew. 

“What’s going on?” Aang asked, looking between Sokka and Katara. Both their faces conveying something troubling, yet no one spoke. “Did I miss something?” he yelled, looking between them again and then around them, looking to see if he did, in fact, miss something. 

Katara snatched the letter from her brother's grip before he could crumple it any more. She would have to read it for herself seeing as her brother was just going to make crockigator eyes at her. 

“Oh” she nearly whispered as she finished reading it. Lifting her head, her eyes met her brothers once more, his eyes pleading with her an unknown plight.

“Will someone tell me what’s going on?” Aang shouted.

Handing him the letter she let him read it for himself. There were some things they just couldn’t say out loud. Sokka knew that and so did she. Like the rest of her people, they believe in the power of words, if you speak them you can’t take them back, they’re out in the universe to go and do what they may. 

“No!” Aang shouted, breaking the siblings out of their somber silence. “They can’t do that! They can’t, right?” he asked anger that turned into a plea. The siblings remained silent in thought. 

“Right, Sokka?” 

Sokka shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. I mean, technically they aren’t making her do anything. It is a request, and the Northern Water Tribe does not practice arranged marriages like the Southern Tribe does. It’s up to Katara…”

Relief washed over Aang’s face as his smile brightened up once more, clearly relieved at Sokka’s reply. 

It _was_ her choice. But it wasn’t, not really. Chief Arnook was right, she was in danger, they were all in danger, and she was the one who put them there. She needed the Southern Tribes help, and if letting this marriage happen would save her tribe and bring about peace, how could she say no? Her people deserved everything and Chief Arnook was offering her that.

Smirking she put her hand on Sokka’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring pat.

“I’ll do it. Let’s go meet my Husband.” 


	4. A Pirate and A Lady

Grass. It was a fascinating thing. Katara loved running her hands through the rich silky blades, letting the tufts run through her fingers. The South Pole was magnificent, but the Earth Kingdom held a different kind of beauty. Snow still covered some places in patches unmelted by the sun’s heat, but the kingdom’s beauty was in all the different colors, sounds, and smells. The scent of rain on the verdant ground was one smell Katara wished she could bottle up and keep forever. She could see why the Earth Kingdom was the largest kingdom in the Four Nations, it was truly majestic. 

Raising her face towards the sun she let its warmth wash over her, smiling at the pleasant feeling. The sun felt different here, warmer, peaceful. But that only lasted a few minutes. A heavy sigh interrupted her peaceful respite as Sokka flopped down beside her, letting out a second weighted sigh to get her attention. As if she didn’t hear the first one. Answering his sigh with one of her own she leaned back on her hands. 

“You’re going to become light-headed, expelling all that air at once, Sokka.” 

Groaning her brother flopped down on his back, putting his arm over his eyes. “Kataaaaraaaa.'' he whined her name. “You have to talk to him. He keeps looking over here with puppy polar dog eyes and then glares at me like I’m selling you off to pay for a new boomerang! I didn’t do anything!”

Grimacing, Katara let out a sigh flopping down next to her brother. 

Ever since she agreed to this arranged marriage and Aang realized he couldn’t change her mind, he hadn’t spoken to her. Actually, he hadn’t spoken to either of them. 

  
  


_ “But you can’t marry him, Katara! That’s unfair, tell them you won’t do it!” _

_ “Why can’t I, Aang? This is what is best for the tribe, for my people. I have to do this.” _

_ “What about what’s best for you?” _

_ “Aang, what is best for me is to protect my people, and by agreeing to this marriage I can do just that.” _

_ “But… what about what you want?” He asked in a near whisper, his cheeks blushing as he looked pleadingly at her. _

_ “What I want is for my people to be safe.” _

_ “I can protect them! I can protect you!” He shouted desperately. A sadness weighed down her heart at his words. He sounded so self-assured and she knew he meant every word he vowed, but she also knew he was in no position to back his claim. He wasn’t ready and protecting her and the Water Tribe was not what he was meant to do. When she didn’t answer Aang looked to Sokka, his voice becoming more frustrated.  _

_ “You can’t let her do this!” he yelled angrily.  _

_ Sokka rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, avoiding eye contact with the Avatar or his sister. “It’s her choice, Aang…” _

_ “That’s right. It’s my choice and this is not a discussion.” _

_ Katara never thought she’d ever see a monk angry, the thought of it just seemed ridiculous, so contrary to anything one would think about a monk. But here one was, his face completely red as he stared at her. Pain flashed across his face filling his eyes, and just as quick as the changing tide, he turned and stalked off.  _

_ He disappeared for two days and when he and his flying bison reappeared he didn’t talk to either of them. She’d heard about monks taking a vow of silence, but she knew that they weren’t that lucky. The great and mighty Avatar was sulking, and that pissed her off. _

  
  
  


“Please, Katara? I can’t do another day of this silent treatment. I mean. I hate silence, to begin with, but with the added glaring and sad eyes, this is just suffocating.” Groaning he turned to look at his sister, her eyes now open and staring up at the sky. “We can’t continue traveling like this…”

“Alright. I don’t know what to say. But I’ll talk to him.”

“Thank you. That’s all I ask.” Reaching over he gave his sister’s hand a squeeze for encouragement. Her mouth set in a line, she nodded her head squeezing his hand back. 

Pulling herself off the ground she dusted off her clothing. It was time to settle something between her and the Avatar. 

She found him by his bison, petting the large majestic beast’s head. 

“Aang. Can we talk?” she came up to him, putting her hand on the bison’s cheek and giving him a good scratch. He didn’t respond, not even acknowledging her existence. Sometimes she could forget how young he was, but then there were times like now when she remembered he was just a kid of 16, barely an adult but never needing to be one...

“Aang please, will you just speak to me.” The silence drew out between them. Eyes narrowing at the back of his bald head she crossed her arms.  _ Fine, if you want to play childish games then so be it. _ She thought irritably, she had Sokka as a brother after all. She was used to games. Crossing her left ankle over her right she sat down cross legged with her arms folded over one another. She continued to stare at the Avatar in silence. 

The sun moved through the sky, by its position she could tell it was late afternoon. She’d sat there in silence watching him for at least an hour. It was another hour before Sokka arrived back at the campsite, his face looking like it was melting off when he saw her sitting on the ground like a child throwing a tantrum. 

“So you haven’t made up…” He whined frustrated, his hands raking over his face in exhaustion. 

Katara’s eyes never left their watchful stare of Aang as he found things to do around the camp, avoiding her eyes. He tried briefly at first to hold eye contact. His angry grey eyes bore into her arctic stare, narrowing as he tried to remain in contact, then finally giving in. After that he refused to look her in the eyes, looking anywhere but at her face. Instead, he moved to act like she wasn’t there, but she could see the Avatar was unnerved and well aware of her presence. 

“Look you two, I don’t even care anymore if you make up. We’ve wasted a whole day with…” He gestures to the two of them, his arms going up and down and moves in a circle around him “Whatever  _ this _ is. We need to get more supplies if we are going to make it to the North Pole by the summit. So, get up off the floor Katara and Aang… tell Appa to watch over the place while we’re gone!” Puffing up his chest he took a large step forward, snatching up their satchel and stalked off in the direction of town. ‘Let’s go kids!” he shouted back to them, grumbling about how he had to be the adult and how they’re wasting his time.

Aang and Katara remained silent as they walked to the village, the only sounds were that of Sokka’s grumbling and heavy steps as he stomped his way down the path. The town was bustling with people, alive with merchants, entertainers, and the delicious scent of food stalls washed over them. “Oh Man, that smells good!” Sokka drawled, drool nearly steaming from his mouth. He was always motivated by food. Digging through his pockets he withdrew a couple of coins, looking to his coins and to the food stalls and back to his coins like he was calculating an equation. How many steamed buns could he get with 3 copper pieces and 1 silver? Grabbing the supplies bag from Sokka, Katara rolled her eyes. “I’ll go grab the supplies and meet you back here in an hour, why don’t you and Aang grab some food for tonight.  _ Just  _ for tonight, Sokka. Okay?” Dropping two more silver coins in his hand she walked away from the two boys, their mouths open as they stared at the food choices. 

With the bag full and heavy she smiled at the number of supplies she was able to get. She loved the little jolt of adrenaline she got from a good haggle and bargain. Slinging the pack on her back she made her way back to the food stalls. Spotting her brother and Aang she smiled brightly to them, still riding her after her bargain glow. “Are you two finished deciding” Sokka looked at the food in his hands, staring at it for a second before confidently looking up to her. “These are perfect!” he stated matter of factly. Aang nodded his head in agreeance, a slight stain of sauce on his face. “I see you’ve sampled them…” They looked at each other, a blush tinging their cheeks. Sokka’s eyes went to the ground, where Aang just glared at Katara and looked away. Still playing the angry game I see. Sighing she shifted the weight of the bag on her shoulder before speaking. “As long as there's something for me, I don’t care. Alright. Let’s get back before it gets g-”

“Hey, you three! Yes, you three! You look like the adventuring type. Why don’t you come here and check out some of our items? We have things from all around the world, rare, beautiful, and here for only a short time.” 

Pausing the trio looked to the woman before shaking their heads. “We’re not interested” 

“Oh come, come, now. We’ve got something for everyone…” The women drawled. “You sir, you look like a strong man, how about a new sword or… a boomerang for the warrior.” 

Crap.

“We have time to take a quick look.” Sokka said, turning to his sister. He didn’t wait for a response before leaving her and heading into the shop. 

“Come, come, we have something for everyone.” the saleswoman repeated. 

The woman was dressed in a way Katara had never seen. It wasn’t merely her attire- a long green dress, which wasn’t all that odd in the Earth Kingdom. Even the armor she wore on top of the dress. No, it was the paint she wore on her face, painted white with dramatic black and red eye paint. She looked like a warrior ready for battle. The only way to describe it was war paint. 

The Water Tribe did something similar when we went into battle, painting our faces with whites and greys to better blend into our icy surrounds and strike fear in the hearts of our enemies, to look otherworldly. But they weren’t in battle, so why was her face painted in such a mask...

Something about the place didn’t sit right with Katara, she looked over to Aang and saw that he felt something too, something off about this place. She opened her mouth to say something to him when he suddenly stalked off ahead of her. Clearly dead set on ignoring anything she had to say. With a heavy sigh, she swallowed her concern and followed her two companions into the strange shop. 

It was like a whole different store. So many things were collected and gathered in this one large room, it was hard to see where things began and where they ended. Let alone how things were arranged. 

“See something you like, handsome?” Another woman came out from the backroom, leaning against the doorframe as she looked over Sokka. She was dressed the same as the woman outside, right down to her face paint. Curious, Katara grabbed the nearest thing and acted like she was inspecting it as she studied the room. It was then she could feel the gentle push and pull of the water beneath them and the soft sway of the floor. They were on a boat, this wasn’t an ordinary shop, but what was it… Setting down the bobble she was fiddling with, she tried to get closer to the room the woman had just come from, trying to take a look inside, hoping to find more answers. “And you, little water nymph?” Steel-blue eyes met hers, the woman’s eyes all the more striking surrounded by all that paint. “Just looking around” Katara answered matter of factly as she turned from the woman. Shrugging, the woman went back to talking with Sokka and Katara had a feeling they were going to be out a lot of money when they left.

A blue sigil caught her eyes, drawn to it she pulled out the scroll from the shelf.  _ A Water Tribe marking… _ She thought as she examined the rolled-up parchment. Untying the blue ribbon she pulled out the page, unrolling what looked to be like Waterbending moves. Gasping she called out to Aang calling him over. “Look, Aang it’s a Waterbending scroll.” she said astonished and thrilled. “Hey, where did you get a Waterbending scroll?” Aang asked close beside her. Katara jumped at the sudden sound of his voice and it surprised her how much she missed it.

The woman’s hand flashed between them snatching the scroll from her hands. “Let’s just say I got it up North for a very reasonable price… Free.” she smirked as she rolled the scroll up and set it back on the shelf. 

“Wait a minute.” Sokka looked over the identically clad women and then to the merchandise, then back to the women. “You all are Pirates!” she shouted, his mouth open as he stared at the women. The woman from outside giggled and slung her arm around Sokka’s shoulders, giving him a wink. “We prefer to think of ourselves as high-risk traders.”

The pit was forming again in her stomach, Katara knew she should have listened to her instincts and not come in here. But then she never would have found that scroll, and she wanted desperately to learn to Waterbend. As the last Waterbender of her tribe, she’s self-taught on everything she knows. Except for that short time in the Northern Tribe, but after she was discovered she was banned from accompanying her father to the meeting of the tribes. 

“How much for the ‘traded’ scroll?” Katara asked. 

“It’s not for sale. I already have a buy, some noble in the Earth Kingdom. So unless you have 200 gold pieces right now, no sale.”

Frowning Katara looked at her brother, “Let’s go.”

“Wait!” Aang called out to her, his hand lightly gripping at her sleeve. “Let me try” he smiled wryly at her and his smile grew when she nodded. She really wanted that scroll, but she knew that nothing Aang did, aside from giving them 200 gold, would get her that scroll. Katara felt a sense of desperation come over her, she had to get that scroll. Talked to the woman, who she assumed was the captain, she slowly made her way back to the shelf. Her fingers burned to reach out, but she waited for her chance. 

Adding some swagger to his walk, Aang leaned against the counter as he looked the Pirate up and down. “I can tell I’m talking to a smart woman, so how about 2 copper pieces for the scroll?” 

The woman laughed and the group could hear a few other women in the back room laughing too. Now! Now was her chance! Gabbing the scroll she stuffed it inside her tunic and slowly made her way back towards Aang. 

“No? Okay, then how about 3 copper pieces?” 

“Look, kid, it’s not so amusing the second time. It’s 200 gold or get off my ship.” 

“Come on, Aang. It’s not worth it. Let’s go.” Tugging on his shirt she pulled at him towards the door. “I feel like we’re getting weird looks. Let’s go. Please?” She felt hot and sweaty, the scroll in her tunic was like a weight inside her clothing. Grabbing her brother by the arm he gave a yelp as she pulled the two boys out the door with her. 

Picking up speed once they left she hurried down the path towards their campsite. 

“Hey, Katara!” Sokka shouted, jogging to catch up to her. “Hey! What’s the rush!”

“Yeah, Katara, I almost had her on the ropes! She would have caved eventually.”

A high pitch whistle cut through the air like a blade. 

Shit. 

“What? What was tha-” Sokka fell to the floor.

“Sokka!” Katara shouted as she rushed to her brother’s side, “Aang, R-” she tried to shout before her world went black. She heard Aang call out to her before another thud hit the ground, and then all was silent. She struggled to remain conscious, the last thing she heard was the sound of footsteps lightly treading towards her. 


	5. Fight Like A Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First I want to thank everyone who's made it this far and for ALL you're wonderful and encouraging comments on what I've written so far. There really isn't a posting timeline I can say for those sticking with me, I'm kind of posting as I write it- hoping that by doing this I can finish this and not abandon it. I get distracted easily...  
> A slight twist with a character in this chapter, but hope you all like it!  
> Thanks, and enjoy it! <3  
> -J

Her head felt like it was filled with rocks clanging around in her skull. _What did they hit me with_ ? She groaned and attempted to touch her head but her arms wouldn’t move, something was restraining her. The muffled sound of her brother yelling slowly became clearer as the fog left her senses and the pain in her head sharpened. _They hadn’t killed them. That was promising…_ she thought grimly. Katara felt the flames of anger fill her body and then shame quickly replaced the emotion. Why did she take that scroll? She knew better, and yet she did it anyway. She was no better than the pirates she stole from. 

“Who hit me? Fight me like a real man!” Sokka barked, his legs kicking out in front of him in futile attempts to wriggle himself free. “Come on, fight me. Man to man, I’ll settle this once and for all!”

 _Where did he get his energy?_ Katara thought as she groaned once more. His loud voice added to the pain she was already feeling from the stampede of Rhino Buffalo taking residence in her skull. A familiar hand wrapped around her’s, “Katara, are you okay?” Aang whispered, the worry in his voice thick. Nodding her head she took in a sharp intake of breath at the painful movement and the urge to vomit that suddenly stuck her. 

The sound of giggling broke through Katara’s assessment of pain. She cracked open an eye and nearly hissed as the sun entered her vision. Blinking a few times till her sight focused and she could see her surroundings. The sun was nearly gone past the horizon. The remaining orange glow and golden rays peeking over the distance and right in Katara’s face. The good news was they hadn’t been unconscious long, the bad news was they were tied to a tree, Sokka to her left and the Aang on her right. The worse news, the pirates got them and they didn’t look happy. They knew what she did… Katara squeezed Aang's hand to reassure him and turned back to the group standing before them. 

The woman from the ship, the woman Katara decided had to be the captain stared down at the trio with contempt. A group of about 6 other women stood around their leader, all dressed the same, right down to the facepaint, like it was a uniform. Pirates in uniforms, who’d have thought of that? They looked poised and ready for battle, but their captain just smiled as she watched Sokka threaten and thrash in his bindings, amused. 

“You three have some explaining to do” the Captain finally spoke, a level of authority in her voice. Her blue eyes stared at Katara as if challenging her, she tapped the solen Waterbendig scroll in her palm. She was no longer the playful pirate that they met in the shop. 

“And if you don’t answer our questions, we’ll feed you to Unagi!” A woman added forcefully, the same street heckler that brought them into the shop. 

“Who are you to demand such things? Where are the men who ambushed us? Come on out you cowards!” Sokka shouted, glaring at the female pirates. 

“WE are the ones who ambushed you. Now, tell us who are you, and what are you doing here?” The Captain said seemingly amused and annoyed at the same time. 

“What? No. there’s no way a bunch of girls took us down.” Sokka replied incredulously, saying “girl” as if it were an insult.

Katara glared at her brother fighting a sigh at his stupid comment. If she were free she’d have kicked him herself. She loved him and knew he didn’t think women were lesser beings, but sometimes he was dumber than a fist full of muddy snow. The Pirate Captain was no longer amused. Instead, she stomped over towards Sokka and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. A smile that didn’t reach her eyes spread across her face.  
“Well then, I guess Unagi will eat well tonight.” the way she said it sent a shiver down Katara’s spine. 

“No wait, please no. He didn’t mean it. He’s just an idiot.” Katara pleaded.

“Hey! I am not an idiot! You take that back!” her brother shouted forgetting about the angry pirate about to feed him to some creature.

“Oh, we have a special place for you, thief.” The captain spat as she looked to Katara. Tucking the scroll in her waistband with her free hand. 

“It’s my fault.” Aang finally spoke, his eyes downcast as he rolled a small rock beneath his foot. “I lied and said Appa needed to rest. I just wanted to show you the sunset here, it’s so beautiful. But then we were fighting still and then you tried to talk to me before we went into the shop. You didn’t want to go in and I felt it too, but I was still so mad, I ignored it, ignored you. Then there was the Waterbending scroll, and I thought that if I could get that for you... then maybe you wouldn’t have to married tha-”

“Aang!” Katara snapped. She felt him stiffen next to her and she regretted her harsh tone just now. Grabbing Aang’s hand again she gave him a comforting squeeze; quickly adding “We don’t need to share details with these people. We don’t even know them and I don’t think we want to know them.” Glaring at the Pirate Captain still holding on to her brother, Katara gave her a pointed look, telling her to get her hands off her bother. 

“How do we know you aren’t Fire Nation.” someone from the group spoke out, taking a step forward and thrusting her finger out at the trio accusingly. 

What? Confused, Katara asked, “What would Fire Nation want with a Waterbending scroll?”

Ignoring her the female pirate wagged her finger at them. “Kyoshi’s stayed out of the war so far and we intend to keep it that way!” 

Perking up, Aang’s head popped up and a wide smile spread across his face. “Kyoshi?” He asked excitedly. “I know her!”

Looking offending the Pirate Captain let go of Sokka and took a step back towards the others. “Impossible! She’s over a century old!” she nearly spat as if Aang’s words were blasphemous.

“No, really! I know her because I am the Avatar”

“More lies!” the group shouted and their faces twisting in anger. “The Avatar was an Airbender and he vanished a hundred years ago. Throw the imposters to the Unagi!” the heckler shouted.

As the pirate crew advanced Aang shrugged his shoulders, smiling at his captors. “Well, it can’t be helped.” Taking in a deep breath he blew it out with force, the air picking up around his breath like a giant gust of wind. The sudden rush of air pushing over their captors forcing them down on the ground, the look of bewilderment on their faces. They didn’t know what had just happened. 

In an instant, Aang had broken through the ropes shooting off into the air like a bird in flight, then slowly floated down to the ground as light as a feather. The crowd looked at him in wonder and disbelief. 

“He is the Avatar” the Pirate Captain whispered into the stunned silence. 

“Now, untie my friends.” The Avatar commanded. One of the women took a step towards the siblings still in awe then stopped and look towards the other woman as if waiting for a command. 

_So she was the Captain…_ Katara thought, she would have to store this information for later. When the woman nodded the soldier continued towards the siblings, cutting them free from their bindings. 

“You sure know how to make a girl feel welcomed.” Katara griped rubbing her newly freed wrists and then her head. She could already feel the egg-sized bump developing from the attack. 

“I won’t apologize for our actions to keep our village safe. And how we apprehend thieves” she added pointedly. 

“I wasn’t asking for an apology, was I?” Narrowing her eyes she stared at the Pirate’s captain, challenging her. She knew she was in the wrong for taking that scroll, but she couldn’t bring herself to acknowledge it. 

Smirking the woman waved them over ahead of her. “Then come, you can stay the night in the village and we will give you some food. I’m sure you must be hungry.” Walking down a small hill they could see the outline of the village just in front of them. At the mention of food Sokka’s head perked up in excitement, he could practically hear his stomach growl then just a quickly he returned to his sullen mask as he followed them to the village.

It was clear by the time they entered the village that these women were no mere pirates, no they were something more to the village, they were their protectors. Pirates with a heart of gold? 

Smiling brightly she turned to the group with glee, “we’re almost there!” How this woman changed from fierce pirate to the woman in front of her, confused, terrified, and inspired Katara all at once. 

“Oh, my name’s Suki. Nice to meet you.”

  
  
  


“That is probably the best sleep I’ve gotten in months!”

“Aang, you were asleep for a hundred years just a month ago.”

“Yeah, but I never said it was a good sleep…” 

Laughing, Katara filled three cups with some water, frowning as she looked at her brother.

“Sokka, you really should stop pouting like a child and eat something. I’ve never known you to turn down food.”

Glaring at his sister he turned away from her and the table, that tempting spread of food that was calling his name was too much to look at.

“Why aren’t you eating, Sokka?” Aang asked his mouth full of steamed bun. 

“He’s just upset that he was bested by a girl.”

“I am not! I don’t care if it was a rabbit-squirrel! They ambushed us and fought dishonorably, like true pirates!” He huffed.

“You think we lack honor?” Suki asked as she entered the room, placing a jug of water down at the table. Her words seemed harsh and insulted, but the twinkle in her eyes and the slight curve of her painted lips betrayed her, she was amused. Katara knew exactly where this was going and rolled her eyes. She’d lived with the man she called her brother for 18 moons, she saw how other women looked and acted around him. Why they swooned over him she would never understand. 

“Well then, Water Tribe Warrior, why don’t you show us how a _real man_ fights?” Quirking an eyebrow in challenge, blue-grey eyes bore into Sokka’s blue depths daring him to take the bait. And in good Sokka fashion, he chomped right down on that bait.

Lifting his head he crossed his arms in defiance, “Happy to oblige.”

Her smile broadened as she bowed her head as if accepting his challenge. Gesturing towards the village square she walked out the door. Sokka followed shortly after his head held high as he sauntered behind her. 

“We can test your theory right here.”

“It has to be just you! Let’s settle this man to… er...WO _man_.” Widening his stance, Sokka drew his boomerang ready for her attack. He wasn’t going to be caught off guard this time. 

Smirking Suki rushed towards Sokka, the flash of gold reflected the sun as a fan unfolded from her hands.

It was over in just a few minutes and the girl seemed a bit surprised at how long Sokka had lasted against her. Though his skills were unrefined, he had talent as a warrior. He showed promise, and even greater after he humbled himself before her and the people asking for guidance. He was an intriguing Warrior and one she wanted to get to know better. She couldn’t help wonder if all Water Tribe Warriors were like him. 

Katara smiled as she watched her brother swallowed his pride and asked for the warrior pirate to train him. She couldn’t help but feel pride for how much he’d grown. To have the understanding that he needed their help, that he could be better with their tutelage, was something he got from their mother. The ability to recognize the room for improvement and seek a resolution by any means. Their mother would be so proud of him if she saw him now. Would she be proud of her? Katara wondered, her hand reaching up to hold on to her necklace as a comforting totem. It was the only thing she had left of her mother, aside from the blood running in her’s and Sokka’s veins. Gasping, Katara felt the icy chill of panic creeping over her body as if she was slowly being encased in ice. Where was her necklace and how long had it been missing? 

Suki’s hand reached down as she held it out for Sokka, his hand sliding into hers sent a shiver down her spine. She felt her cheeks heat up and was grateful for all the makeup she had on. Pulling him up she kept hold of his hand as she went over the conditions he would need to follow for her to train him. She’d train him, but he had to adhere to _all_ their traditions. When he agreed she shook his hand and finally released it. She felt the loss of his heat immediately and missed it. Calling over some of her team she told Sokka to go with them informing them that she’d meet them in the training room in a bit,

“Hey, Katara. Can I talk to you?” Suki’s soft voice pulled her out of her panic, her hands roaming over her tunic hoping the necklace was within it, somewhere. 

It was not. 

“Katara?” Sukie called out again, apprehensive. 

“I- I’m sorry, Sukie. I seem to have misplaced something, something incredibly special to me.” Her hand went up to the bare spot at her throat gripping at the air where her necklace once was. “You haven’t seen a blue necklace around, have you? It has a carved stone...Or remember when I last had it on?”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what you’re talking about. Is something the matter, Katara?”

 _Calm down, Katara, just calm down. How would Suki know? Even if she saw it how could she possibly remember such an insignificant thing…_ Taking in a calming breath she smiled towards Suki, it was a fake smile but all that she could muster at this moment, she felt like her heart was breaking. _Just see what Suki wants and then we can go look for it._ She told herself, a giggle that sounded more hysterical than anything else bubbled out and Katara waved her hands in front of her as if waving away the weirdness of their interaction. “Oh no, it’s okay. I thought I lost something, but you don’t need to worry about that. You wanted to talk to me?”

Deciding to ignore whatever that was with Katara, Suki looked down demurely. From the looks of it, Katara could have sworn that the fierce warrior pirate was blushing, but it was hard to tell with all that makeup. 

Oh no. 

Katara felt a lump form in her throat, she hoped this wasn’t going where she thought it was going. Where it usually goes when her brother with involved…That was the last thing she wanted to deal with after discovering her necklace was gone. She swallowed the groan that almost escaped. 

“Here.” Suki’s hand thrust forward suddenly, handing something to Katara. “You should have it.” 

Looking down at the offered object, Katara let out a small intake of breath and started coughing. it was the Waterbending scroll, the scroll she stole or tried to steal just yesterday. 

“What? Suki, no I can’t take this!” Shocked at the sudden gift she tried to give it back. 

“Katara, keep it. You need it more than some Earth Kingdom noble. If it helps, think of it as a way of Kyoshi supporting the Avatar. It’s yours.” placing her hands over Katara’s she smiled warmly at the girl. 

“Is your brother seeing anyone?”

There it was. 

Rolling her eyes she tried to hide the vein that was pulsating on her forehead. “No. He’s all yours.” Katara replied through gritted teeth. 

Suki smiled brightly and patted Katara’s hands twice before taking off towards their training area meeting up with the others. 

With a sigh, Katara shook her head holding the scroll to her chest. Suki could do so much better than her brother, but she was glad such a strong and amazing woman was interested in Sokka. He deserved happiness. After all, she was choosing to marry some stranger in the North so that her people could have a better life. He better live happily, for her too. 

Looking up she watched as a raccoon-crow flew across the sky and into the setting sun. Her thoughts drifting to happiness and what that would look like, what love would look like fo her. The vague image of intense honey-colored eyes staring at her came into her mind’s eye. The image was striking and sent a fuzzy feeling into the depths of her stomach and heat to lick up her body. Who was this person with eyes like the sun? They felt familiar but she couldn’t quite place the face. 

Instinctively, as she does when in deep thought her hand absently went to her neck to touch and hold onto the comforting stone. A habit, whenever she felt out of sorts she would trace the carvings on the necklace, but her hand only touched her bare neck. Her necklace was gone, and she needed to look for it. She had to find it. She just had to.

The best plan of action would be retracing he steps. Tucking the Waterbending scroll at her waist she began her search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suki? A Pirate! I was actually really stuck with this chapter. I of course wanted to keep Suki in the story and needed the pirates fo things later on to happen. I had actually written three different versions of this chapter before settling on this version because Suki just made a badass Pirate. Like a seafaring Robin Hood, but better organized.  
> Hope that twist didn't totally ruin things for you all and you stick around for the rest of this adventure. We're taking it together after all!  
> Up next, a long-awaited (maybe just to me) Zuko chapter. What has that brooding devilishly handsome man been up to? Let's find out!


	6. The Banished Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko :)

Darkness surrounded him; nothingness spread out infinitely in front of him. _What was this place?_ The thought seemed to echo in all the emptiness. A small sliver of pale light gleamed down into the blackness; he put his hand out, letting the pale light illuminate his hand. His eyes following the beam of light to its source, the largest moon he had ever seen shone brightly in its dark surroundings. The moonlight ray slowly expanded in the darkness, and where the light hit flames came forth, till the whole space was filled with fire. Flames blazed all around him, the brimstone's scent thick in his nostrils and the taste of salt a hint on his tongue. He stuck his hand out into the flame, the orange and red ribbons licked at his flesh but didn't burn. He took a step into the fire, letting it wash over him like a wave. He was the fire, and the fire was him. 

A movement to the left of him caught his eye. A shadowy blur among the blaze. "Come to me, Prince of the Fire Nation, Prince Zuko." A gravelly voice rumbled through the room; its voice seeming to come from everywhere, all at once engulfing Zuko in its gruff sound. His legs moved on their own, walking through the flames towards the shadow. The closer he got to the figure, the larger it became, and an unsettling feeling filled his body. He came to a stop at a massive wall of flames. It was just behind these flames. 

"Why do you stop, Zuko, the Banished Prince?" 

Gritting his teeth, he balled his fists at his side; he hated that title. "Do you mock me?" he asked the figure. The silence was his answer, and then he could hear the figure move behind the fire, whatever _it_ was, it was huge. The ground shook as the being shifted, its figure still obscured by the haze of the fire. Something was different about this fire, Zuko could feel the heat emanating from the flames. They were hotter than a normal fire, blazing at a temperature that could turn him to ash as soon as it touched him. 

"Why do you stop, Prince Zuko?" The being asked once more.

"I-I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"The Flames… I can't."

"Are you not the Fire Prince?" The being asked curiously 

"I am!"

"And what do you command?"

"Fire!"

"Then, command it to cease." the being replied as if trying to get Zuko to work out a difficult math problem. Zuko plus firewall equals burnt prince. 

"This fire, it's not normal."

"How so?"

Zuko could feel himself getting frustrated. Was this thing toying with him? "It's not within my command. It's hotter than our fire; it feels...alive", he answered thoughtfully, trying to keep his ire down. 

The being's throaty laughter sent a shiver down Zuko's spine, the sound almost like a growl. The ground began to shake as the being's blurred figure moved once more, this time closer towards the flames. A broad snout broke through the fire, tendrils waving in the air around him as a head fully emerged from the fire.

 _A dragon!_ Zuko thought, astonished. 

Majestic was the only way to describe this creature. Its head was the size of an armadillo bear with teeth bigger than Zuko's legs; he could only imagine its body must be the size of a large Fire Nation ship or two. The dragon's scales were the color of the sun, rich and warm. Golden eyes stared into Zuko's as the dragon watched him in eerie silence. It was haunting, the dragon's eyes, they seemed so familiar. There was a slight discoloration at the dragon's left eye that made Zuko feel unnerved, though it was hard to see clearly among the flames. The room slowly descended into darkness, the fire around Zuko began to fade till the only light was that of the fire between Zuko and the Dragon. 

"You are not ready," growled the dragon as its snout puffed out hot air onto Zuko's face. It burned. Closing his eyes to protect them, Zuko stood his ground, refusing to step back. A cooling sensation touched his face, like the caress of a feather, soothing his burned flesh and illuminating him in a silver glow. The moonlight felt like the cool, comforting hands of a lover, tenderly lulling even his hot temper. Somewhere he could swear he heard the soft and calming sound of the ocean waves.

When Zuko opened his eyes, the dragon's large head was turned up towards the moonlight, leaning its cheek in the beam as if the light was caressing it. The dragon had a longing look in its eyes before turning its burning gaze towards Zuko.

"Until we meet again, Fire Prince." the beast growled, and the flames lunged towards Zuko.

* * *

Amber eyes flashed open as the candle's flames blazed from their wick high in the air. The prince's heart still beating wildly in his chest, his mind still in a haze from his meditation. _What the hell was that?_ He thought.

His body swayed to the right, and the candles rolled to the floor. The ship just took a sharp turn. They shouldn't be turning. With a frustrated growl, Zuko grabbed his robes and stalked out of his chambers, running into a plump older man. 

"Where's the fire, Prince Zuko?" the man asked, amused at his slight joke.

"I don't have time, Uncle. Our direction has changed, and I have not given orders to change course."

"Ah, then you needn't look any further dear nephew."

"You?"

"We must stop at the nearest port; it is of grave importance."

"The Avatar?" Zuko asked excitedly

Moving inside the chamber, the older man began clearing the table, setting down a kettle Zuko hadn't noticed he was holding.

"I have lost my favorite Pai Sho tile!" his uncle replied in dismay. 

Feeling like he'd just had a rock drop on his head, he glared at his uncle. "You changed our course because of a game piece!?" Zuko yelled furiously. 

"It is an essential piece of my strategy."

Balling his fists Zuko's arms shook in anger, blowing out a large breath of steam he collapsed down at the table, taking the offered cup. 

"I am lucky to have such an understanding, nephew."

Glaring at his uncle, he took a drink of the tea, "I should have left you with those water peasants." he grumbled behind his cup. The image of fierce blue eyes and warm bronze skin filled his mind's eyes, the image giving him an oddly exciting feeling. _Why was he thinking about that imprudent girl?_

"I wonder what has my nephew blushing so, is my tea that good?"

"I do not blush!" 

Smiling, Iroh quirked an eyebrow as eyes filled with wisdom watched his nephew. 

"I thought I'd seen the last of the Southern Waterbenders years ago." 

"Obviously, there are still some."

"One, dear nephew. One. One rather surprising waterbender."

"Surprising, what's so surprising about some commoner from the south. She's insignificant." 

"A large storm always announces itself with a small wind," his uncle replied wisely as he took another drink of his tea. 

Zuko went quiet for a moment, taking another sip of his tea as his mind wandered to the day he met that Waterbender. Iroh was right; she was surprising, how she fought back and stood up to him, piercing blue eyes that could drown him peering into his refusing to back down. She had such spirit, such fire in her that if he didn't know better, he'd think she were Fire Nation. No, she wasn't some mere commoner, she was smart, compassionate, and calculating, he could tell by how she hid her bending abilities till she had no choice to use them, to protect some boy. Just like his uncle, he thought that the last of the Southern Waterbenders died years ago. After all, that's what they were told. 

Everything about this Water Tribe girl intrigued him, from how she stood up to him, fought back, and fiercely protected her tribe. He found himself looking forward to their next interaction, hoping there would be a next one. 

A low voice pulled him from his thoughts as a quivering soldier came into the room. 

"My apologies, Prince Zuko. We are arriving at Kyoshi island momentarily and-"

Molten eyes flashed to the soldiers. "What is it?" Zuko snapped. 

Yelping, the man held out a rolled-up piece of paper. "A l-letter from the capital, your highness!" 

"Leave!" Zuko ordered. 

The soldier bowed quickly, and dropping the letter in the prince's hand; he scurried from the quarters. Whatever was in this letter must be important for the soldier to risk Zuko's wrath. Whatever was in it, Zuko knew he wasn't going to like it. Glaring at the letter, he turned it over, sliding his finger under the wax seal that held his family crest. His golden eyes scanned over the letter's contents. 

Fuck.

"What is it, Prince Zuko?"

"Father knows about the Avatar and the waterbender." Zuko replied grimly. 

Iroh's hand stroked the hair on his chin in a thoughtful manner as he waited for his nephew to continue. 

"He wants the Avatar and the Waterbender as his pets... I have one more chance to bring them to him. My last chance. If I fail again, I am never to come home." Zuko felt sick to his stomach at the thought of never returning to the Fire Nation, of never gaining his honor back, of that Waterbender in his father's hands. What did he want with a Waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe? 

The silence was thick in the room as both men contemplated what could be done, what must be done. A bellow from the deck broke the silence. They were docking.

"Well, nephew, let us take a short respite on land and come back with clear minds and resolve."

"We don't have time for this, uncle!"

"Come now, Prince Zuko, Pai Sho is more than just a game."

"What does that even mean, uncle?"

* * *

Handing his nephew a robe, he shrugged one on himself. "Well, put it on, Prince Zuko. It may not be wise to advertise the arrival of the Fire Nation."

With a glare, he yanked the robes on, the muddy green color making him grimace. "Let's hurry up and find your game piece", he growled. 

"It is the White Lotus tile, and I told you, Pai Sho is not just a game."

"Again, uncle, _what does that mean_?"

"Let's go."

Throwing his hands up in frustration, Zuko followed his uncle out to town. 

It wasn't much to look at really, this nowhere town on this forgotten island of Kyoshi. There were a few markets open, but it was after sunset. He wouldn't be surprised if they had to stay the night till the shops opened. He wouldn't allow that, so his uncle better get lucky here. A woman clad in green armor grabbed his attention, and his uncles too as he chatted up the much younger woman. At least three women dressed similarly came in and out as his uncle talked with the woman. Nodding his head to something she said, he followed the young woman into what looked to be a traveling merchant shop, which Zuko knew meant that they were Pirates. He followed his uncle in the cluttered shop figuring he could make things go faster if he looked for the tile. 

There were so many things in the shop, Zuko didn't know where even to start looking. However, one thing did stand out among the trinkets and bobbles. A dark blue ribbon with a carved stone lay forgotten at the floor where scrolls and parchments littered the counter. It looked familiar; drawn to it, he picked up the necklace and studied it. The stone was a beautifully and intricately carved Labradorite gem, with the symbol for waterbending carved onto it. It fastened with a simple gold clip to a ribbon the color of the night sky. His finger traced over the polished stone, following a path he knew had been followed a thousand times. He could just picture it, delicate tanned fingers trailing over carved waves, a small hand cradling the gem in its grasp as the girl takes in a deep breath, drawing in courage before opening her deep blue eyes. Such a vivid image took him back; then he realized he recognized the necklace and the girl he imagined, the waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe. Thinking of her made his blood heat up. If this was here, that means the waterbender was here, maybe still here, and if she was here, then the Avatar was here as well.

"How much for the necklace?" 

"What necklace?" one of the women answered.

Holding up the necklace, he flashed it towards the woman. Her painted face looked over the item, her eyes regarding it as if seeing it for the first time. "400 gold pieces." she finally answered a smirk on her ruby mouth. 

"For this?" he asked in disbelief.

"Oh well, if you don't want it..." she reached for the necklace to take it back. 

With a growl, he reached into his robe and pulled out a bag of coins, dropping it on the counter "That should be enough for this and whatever my uncle gets." he called out as he left the shop.

She had to be here, somewhere and he wasn't going to leave until he found her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this made sense to everyone reading. I may have gone a little unnecessarily heavy with the imagery.


	7. Boy Meets Girl...Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko meets up with Katara. Sparks and water flies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Sun and Mooners!  
> I really struggled with the chapter, I mean I've spent about a week writing and rewriting this, and am still not 100% happy with it. I didn't think this would have been chapter to stump me, but here we are. Hopefully, it's not too much of a dumpster fire. If you have thoughts on it, on ways to make it better, please let me know- or just feed my ego with more positive comments. <3
> 
> BIG shoutout and Kudos to my top two fans, Ms_Saboteur and Hshshshshshwh for feeding my vanity with your comments and presence here. Thank you! Y'all really know how to make a gal feel special and keep me motivated to write more! :D

The second time they met, that went about as well as an Elephant Koi on dry land. She loathed him. She was so stupid! She gave in to envy and her greedy hunger for power. It figures that the one time she allowed herself to do something selfish and impulsive, she'd be punished for her hubris. That punishment, coming face to face with the Prince of the Fire Nation, again. 

Katara retraced her steps from the previous days to the best of her abilities; she wasn't a tracker, nor was she familiar with this land. She'd searched for hours, the sun fully extinguished by the time she felt the pit of hopelessness swallow her heart. It was gone, the only thing she had left of her mother was gone, and she lost it. 

The night sky grew darker as time passed, and the moon shone full and bright. The gentle pull and push of the waves called to her. Numb, her legs began to move on their own, almost as if being controlled by instinct, she made her way to a clearing where a small lake glistened in the moonlight. The waterfall's tranquil rushing filled her senses, the water calling to her like a lost friend. 

She fell to her knees and began to cry. For the first time since her mother died, she cried. She cried for her necklace, for her mother, her lost childhood, her future. She cried until she had no more tears in her body. She sat there at the water's edge, her eyes red and dry, feeling like sandpaper for what felt like hours. But from the height of the moon, only an hour had passed. 

Dropping her hand in the water, she let the cold liquid wash over her fingers, feeling the water's rhythm as it ebbed and flowed between her fingers. The waterfall, pounding like a heartbeat as it flowed into the lake. Raising her hand, water followed the path of hand, flowing up towards her palms before settling into a ball-like structure. She brought her other hand up to form a bowl with her hands, the water flattening as if she just cupped some water from the lake, it floated above her waiting hands. In a quick motion, she tossed the water on her face, washing away the dried tears and heartbreak, but mainly the tears and burning eyes. This is why she didn't cry.

Sighing at the cold water hitting her burning eyes, she smiled, splashing on another wave of refreshing water. Katara shook her head as if shaking off the lingering sorrow. She'd cried enough, and even though her mother's missing necklace would leave a hole in her heart, crying over it wouldn't change the fact that it's gone. 

Standing up, she pulled the scroll from her tunic and unrolled it. Taking a moment to study the poses and their progressions, committing the movements to memory. Nodding her head, she set the scroll down and faced the water. With her arms outstretched, she brought them back down in front of her- elbows to her hips and palms down facing the water. Closing her eyes, she tried to hear the water, feel the water. Moving with the sway of the water's flow, she imagined picking up a string, gently plucking it from the water. She could feel the small thread of water flow up to her hands, and then it fell back down with a hollow plop. Wiggling her fingers, she tried once more, visualizing the pool made up of many strings and honing in on one thread. The familiar feeling of the element obeying her command, rising up to her hands, a ribbon of water flowing from her palm to the water's surface. Raising both of her hands slowly, she gently pulled up more water, the liquid building into a thick, almost round state. 

She began to play with the water as if it were the most malleable element, moving her hands apart and spreading the water thin, then bringing it back in, tightening the round ball-like shape. Shifting her stance, she brought her hand up over the water. Up and out as if spreading paint on canvas. Bringing the water around her waist, she gathered the ribbon once more and flung it across the lake. The water hit with a loud slap that echoed in the silence. Her face split in a broad grin as a new wave of vigor filled her body. 

* * *

**Zuko**

Zuko didn't bother telling his uncle where he was going. He was on the hunt, and right now, he knew his prey was nearby. This time he wouldn't come back empty-handed; this time, he would get the Avatar and his honor. Though he couldn't shake the odd feeling, he got when he thought of the waterbender. Handing her over to his father irritated him, but he didn't know why. Why should he care what comes of the Water Tribe peasant, she was inconsequential, collateral damage in his quest for redemption. Yet the more he thought about it, about her, the more irritable he got. 

Ten years, that's about how long he'd been searching for the Avatar, sent on a desperate mission to regain his honor. Ten years away from home, away from everything he knew. He grew up on the seas in his search for the Avatar, meeting a variety of people in his journies. Learning and experiencing their varied customs and beliefs. Iroh encouraged his exploration of other cultures stating, "To know your Enemy, you must become your Enemy." In doing so, they will provide the opportunity to defeat them. As he grew and experienced new things, things he'd never been exposed to in the Fire Nation, Zuko found it interesting how vast the world was and their differences. As the years grew longer, he found it harder to see the enemy from himself. As if Agni heard his doubts, the blue light shot forth to the sky, and he was giving his purpose once more, the Avatar was out there! 

As he walked around the strange island, he came across a small river. The calming waters slowly drifting downstream, the soothing sounds of trickling water in the silent night brought him a sense of peace as he walked along the water's edge. His hand closed around the necklace in his pocket. If this trinket could talk, would it tell him where its owner was? Would it tell him more about her? What she thinks about as she holds onto the stone, as he is now. About the kind of man who made this for her? The thought of some man painstakingly carving the gem for her gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach. Whoever this person was, he wanted to punch them. He didn't like the thought of another man drowning in her blue eyes like he so wanted to do, and _that_ pissed him off. Why should he care if another man wanted her, got to hold her, touch her, see if her skin was as warm to the touch as her bronzed coloring suggested? Growling, he pushed the thoughts from his mind, feeling like he was going insane, which he might be. 

The sharp slap of water and the light tinkling of laughter shook him from his thoughts. He felt his heart begin to beat faster, his body feeling alive as if lightning flowed through his veins. He knew it was _her_ before he even saw her. Slowly, he crept towards the sound, following the angelic laughter like a siren's call. He kept hidden behind some bushes as he watched her, his eyes roaming over their surroundings, searching for the others. She was alone. They were alone. He stood unseen mesmerized by the sight of her, how she seemed to dance in the moonlight. The gentle sway of her hips as she moved with the water, her arms sweeping around her body as a glowing stream of blue followed their movements. She moved lightly on her feet, almost as if she were floating; she was enchanting. Another clap of water hitting a tree snapped him out of her spell. Now was his chance; he had to get her now while she was alone.

* * *

Sweat beaded her brow, and her muscles felt fatigued, she'd been practicing for at least an hour with the determination to master this scroll. Though her body felt sore, she never felt more alive. Letting her weight relax against a nearby tree, she took in deep breaths letting the tree support her. Wiping off a rivulet of sweat, letting the cool night breeze sweep over her dewy complexion. The moon looked so big and bright in contrast to the night sky, the stars hidden behind thick clouds. Rain, though the air felt dry Katara could feel the moisture building above her. Her mind wandered to the clouds and lingering water within them, could she bend the water within the clouds? Could she make rain? She was so wrapped up in the possibilities and thoughts that she didn't hear the slight rustle of foliage behind her. It wasn't until she felt a firm grip around her wrists that she realized she wasn't alone. 

It happened so quickly she barely had time to register what had happened. In a flash, Zuko had her hands bound behind her, her back pressed against the tree as he wound the rope around her wrists. Katara let out a surprised yelp before she felt a hand cover her mouth. With one hand holding on to her bound wrists, the other struck out like a snake from the grass, Zuko's palm clamped over Katara's mouth. He could feel her full soft lips and her chilled skin beneath his hand. The nearness of their bodies sent a fire through Zuko, heating him in a way his inner fire couldn't touch. 

Panic struck her like an electric shock rolling over her skin, sending her hair on end. Her voice was muffled as she wriggled in her captors hold. His hand was hot against her chilled flesh, his grip firm but not hurting as he held her hands behind her back. His hand shot out in a blink covering her mouth as she was mustering up a scream as if anticipating the action. It was calloused and large, covering half her face under his hand. 

"Don't worry. I'll save you." A familiar husky voice murmured in her ear. His breath tickled against her neck, sending a shiver down her spine, settling at the base of her stomach. She almost let out a moan. What was with her?! Glaring, she bit down on the finger closest to her mouth. His breath sucked in from his teeth as she hissed at her, but never removed his hand from her mouth. 

"Now that wasn't nice, Water peasant." he growled.

 _Prince Zuko._ She thought in surprise. Why was he here, and how did he find her?

Releasing his hold on her wrist, he moved around to face her. Placing his hand free hand above her head on the tree, he leaned in, adjusting his other hand's position on her mouth. "Now, are you going to behave? Things can always get worse." He threatened, a wicked grin spread across his face, a blackness sparkled in his eyes as he stared into her deep blue depths. If there was a time to shiver, that look would have caused it. Yet she forced herself to remain silent and calm, merely blinking slowly at his threat. She should be scared, she knew that she should, but she wasn't. Narrowing her eyes, she stared back at him. They stood there, staring at one another in silence, Zuko's hand covering Katara's mouth and Katara reining in her rage. Golden eyes glittered as he grinned devilishly down at her, slowly releasing his hold on her mouth and lowering his hand. 

Licking her lips, she could taste the firebender on her mouth, his molten eyes burning into her as he watched her tongue roam over her lips. A fluttering feeling filled her stomach as she watched his eyes follow her tongue. She felt an odd noise bubble up in her throat, making a weird sound as she tried not to let it out. Katara's legs felt like blubber. If it weren't for the tree holding her up, she thought she might have sunk to the floor. His eyes lingered on her mouth for a moment longer before his burning golden gaze captured her stare once more. His blackened stare set her stomach rolling over itself. Her heart began beating faster, and she felt her face burn hotter. Zuko shifted his weight; he was so close to her; she thought he could hear her heart beating. Katara's mouth went dry. He smelt like fire, warm, and comforting, and all-consuming. Her hands twitched in her restraints with the desire to touch him, to feel his warmth. In that moment of weakness, she was thankful that her hands were bound. What was with her? Why was she acting like this? Anger slowly began to replace her feelings. 

"My name is Katara, not Peasant." she snapped, keeping her voice crisp and even as she spoke. Her heart hammering against her chest; she kept her eyes on his refusing to back down. Suddenly she remembered the first time they met, standing toe-to-toe with snow all around them. Neither one of them willing to back down. It had only been a couple of months, but something was different about him, about how he was watching her with a fire behind his eyes that she wanted to walk into. Turning her head, Katara stared at the waterfall to her left. She hated how his eyes made her feel and how she liked how they made her feel...

Everything about her was intoxicating, from the sapphire-color of her eyes, her bronzed skin that looked like it could melt him with one touch, to the faint scent of spring that lingered on her skin. She was maddening. Her hair matted to the side of her face and neck, slick with perspiration from her practice. A droplet of sweat slid down her throat to her clavicle bone. Zuko leaned in, pressing his body against hers and the tree as his hand swept over the droplet whipping it away. She shivered under his touch, and he could feel her heart beating frantically against his chest. Was she that scared of him? The thought sent a blackness into his soul. She should fear him. He was the Prince of the Fire Nation, and she was nothing but a Water Tribe peasant. 

Angry and hurt, he leaned in, his lips brushing at the lobe of her ear as he spoke. "Do you fear me that much?" He asked in a husky growl. 

It felt like something just pierced his heart; he didn't want her to be afraid of him. Clicking his tongue, he grimaced, scowling at his hand as if disgusted by its actions. Balling his hand into a fist, he pulled away from her. He was shifting his weight to lean on his arm above her. He could still feel the lingering buzz on his hand from when his skin touched hers. 

Katara's eyes widened, surprised at the sudden question she didn't notice how close he'd gotten—scared of him? His voice sounded so raw and bitter. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment; of course, she wasn't frightened by him; in fact, it was the exact opposite. She wanted to correct him, needed to correct him. Gasping, she turned to look at him, her mouth brush lightly against the corner of his. 

The soft-touch of her mouth on his sent a jolt through his body. Zuko groaned, his hand coming up between them to the side of her face, sweeping the damp hair behind her ear. Her eyes were large pools of blue, the same eyes that haunted his thoughts and dreams. He didn't know what came over him; he just did it. When she didn't move away from his touch, he gently nudged her chin towards him, and his mouth covered hers. 

The moment that his lips touched hers, every nerve in her body felt like it was shot with electricity. Her mind went blank, and all that she knew was what she felt at that moment. His lips were soft and warm against hers. Katara mewed softly against him, leaning in, wanting to explore more of his heat. Zuko responded immediately, sliding his hand behind her head, he pressed his lips firmly on hers, deepening their kiss. His mouth slanting over hers as his tongue lightly traced the bottom of her lip. With a shaky sigh, Katara opened her mouth, letting his tongue slid in between her lips, gently touching her tongue with his. He tasted like fire- spicy and smokey. Their tongues warred with one another as he pressed into her, his hands coming through her hair, gripping it and pulling her closer. She tasted like the ocean- salt and sunshine; he wanted to devour her, to savor her.

His hand pulled at her hair, bringing her face up, better exposing her neck. His mouth left hers as he trailed hot kisses down her throat to the base of her neck as he mumbled her name, his warm breath and kisses sending her in a series of shivers. She squirmed under his administrations and letting out a frustrated growl at her inability to move her hands. She wanted to touch him. Run her hands over his body and tangle her fingers in his hair. But she couldn't, she was restrained. Hands fastened behind her back, tied to this tree. Bound by this man. The same man currently sending her body into a frenzy and giving her heated kisses. What the hell was she doing? Breathing heavily, she shifted under him. She was too hot.

"S-Stop!"

With a jolt, he stepped away from her. As if a mound of snow tossed at him, he snapped out of his haze. His breathing was hard, and his body still felt hers on him, still tasted her on his mouth. He wanted her. His head still filled with smoke; he couldn't think about anything but his need for Katara. 

"What are we doing?" Katara asked, almost a whisper. Her breathing was shuttering as she dragged in air. 

What were they doing? Running his hands through his hair, he turned away from her. What was _he_ doing? _This_ was wrong; she was with the Avatar, protecting him, she was the enemy. But everything about her, being with her felt so right. Letting out a frustrated growl, he bent down to the water, splashing some of the cold liquid onto his face.

"Is that...." Her voice was hopeful and filled with a longing that pinched at Zuko's heart. He followed her eyes to the necklace on the ground next to him. 

Shit.

Picking it up, he walked back towards her. Katara's eyes were the size of boulders as she stared at it, then she started to cry. 

"I thought I lost it." her voice was shaky as she struggled against the tree, wanting to hold the necklace once more. She was so thankful that it wasn't lost. Looking up at Zuko, she smiled, noticing the pink painting his cheeks as he stood in front of her, a guilty look on his face.

"Why do you have it?" she suddenly asked, her voice becoming harsher almost accusatory. 

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're asking." he snapped back. 

"I didn't say you did. Give it back." Katara's voice blackened as she narrowed her eyes.

Her words were dark and harsh, Zuko felt like she'd just punched him in the face. That's right. This is how it's supposed to be. The thought squeezed at his heart, but he quickly shoved the feeling deep down. His princely mask returned to his face, and he sneered at Katara, holding up her necklace in front of her. If she wanted a villain, he'd give her one...

"This ragged thing? Why would I ever steal such a common trinket?" The words felt like acid in his mouth, but he couldn't stop. "I purchased it from some pirates in town. I just knew it would come in handy." Circling her like a lion to his prey, Katara's eyes followed him, never leaving the necklace in his grasp. Reaching around, he held it up to her neck as if about fastening it on. "I might be willing to part with it IF you tell me where the Avatar is." She felt his breath caress over her tender flesh, but unlike before, the feeling it gave her was rage. Jerking it back, he stepped around to the front of her, his face only inches from hers. He dangled the trinket out in front of her like a treat to a dog. "Then we both can leave happy—you with your precious necklace, and me with my ticket home. What do you say?" 

How could he kiss her as he did and then go and do something so evil? She felt like he'd just stabbed her in the heart, her throat burned raw. How dare he ransom her mother's necklace! Gritting her teeth, she seethed. She hated him. She hated him so much. She could feel her blood begin to boil, but not just hers. She could feel his coursing through his veins and the beating of his heart. Then the flowing life within everything, it was mind-numbing and all too much. She couldn't focus, the drumming of her heart and the pulsating thundering of the waterfall made her mind feel like it was splitting in two. It hurt, she felt it all, and with feeling everything she was nothing. 

With a pained howl, she pulled the moisture from her body and manifested it into an ice dagger- a small one, but it was enough. Using it, she cut the rope, freeing her wrists. Tears streaming down her face, she pushed Zuko away from her. The all-consuming urge to hurt him took over, to make him know pain as she knew it.

"You made a mistake coming for me surrounded by my element, Prince."

Sliding her foot out in front of her she reached out for the water, summoning it to her. Drawing in a large amount, she sent it flying towards Zuko. His eyes met hers, and in them, she saw despair and regret, and something that shocked her to her core, resignation, and acceptance. 

Was he going to let her kill him, did he want her to? The thought sent an icy feeling through her body. She would never stoop to his level. Bringing her arms back, she pulled the water, slowing its trajectory, if only a little. The water hit Zuko like a ton of rocks, he'd probably have a few broken ribs and a slight concussion, but he would live. 

Racking in a few shattering breaths, Katara whipped her hands over her tear-filled eyes. Kneeling beside the unconscious Fire Prince, she scooped up her necklace, holding it tightly in her hand as she gripped at her chest. Her heart hurt, worse than when she thought she'd lost the necklace. He betrayed her. Used her. Was she nothing but an end to his means? Her brain was saying one thing, but she couldn't hear the logic behind the sorrow. Her pain and anger drowning out any reason. She trailed a finger down the side of his face, feeling the rough puckered flesh of his scar under her soft touch. She traced a line down his jaw and to his lips, her thumb tracing over his bottom lip still swollen from their kiss.

Scrubbing her hands over her face, she took in a deep breath, holding it for ten seconds before letting it out. When she opened her eyes again, a new wave of determination set in, and she took off into the forest. If Prince Zuko was here, that means the others were as well. They had to leave tonight. 


	8. Blue of Spirit and Dark of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko get's a surprise guest and is not happy.

An endless blue horizon surrounded him in its comforting embrace. He was weightless and content. Floating into their waiting relief, carried off into oblivion. Blue everywhere -up, down, and all around him, wherever he looked, there was blue. Blue like the sapphire, blue like the ocean, and blue like the eyes of a Waterbender, of Katara. He was drowning, and he never wanted to surface. 

She was light- warm and gentle. 

He was darkness- cold and hate. 

Water and fire were never supposed to mix, and eventually, in her light, she would see the monster he truly was.

"Prince Zuko?" the voice was faint and muffled. A strange sound echoed in the silent room. What was that ungodly noise? "Good morning, Nephew." Iroh's soft eyes greeted Zuko, a faint smile touching his lips as he looked down at the groggy Prince. Zuko shifted, and pain spiked through his side, the strange sound filled the room once more. It was coming from him, he was making that awful noise! Taking short breaths, he maneuvered carefully on the bed, assessing his injuries as best he could. It hurt to breathe, every inhale felt like a punch to his sides. He felt as if he went a round or two with a moose-ape. 

"You shouldn't move around over much, Prince Zuko. You seem to have taken quite the... fall by the water."

_ Oh great, now the crew will think I'm a klutz.  _ Zuko thought bitterly 

As if reading Zuko's thoughts, Iroh chuckled softly and guided his nephew back down. " Easy, Prince Zuko. You have quite the bump on your head and seem to have bruised a few ribs. Don't worry about the men. I found you alone. No one aboard here saw your return."

"Water." Zuko croaked, gesturing to the glass by the bed as he settled back down. 

"I would have thought you've had enough water." His uncle mused.

Glaring, Zuko took the offered cup taking a deep drink of the refreshing liquid. Finishing the contents too quickly, he began to cough. The sudden spasms of his body sent pain coursing all over as he moaned and held his side protectively. Taking the cup, Iroh refilled it and handed it back to Zuko once his coughing fit calmed. Zuko took the offered cup and nursed the next serving, thankful for his uncle's silence. He knew his uncle must be curious as to what happened to him by the water. How he came to be in such a state and why there was only one other set of footprints. 

Zuko let his mind drift off, frowning slightly as he thought about what had transpired that led him to be found in such a condition. His frown then slowly morphing into a smile as he recalled the  _ events _ that lead up to their fight that rendered him unconscious. 

She was magnificent when she was angry. Her eyes blazing like blue fire and hair as dark as coal billowing around her. A true avenging Goddess out for blood, his blood. She hated him. She had to after everything; after all, he tried his best to make her despise him. Someone as dark and scarred as him could never have anything as bright and pure as her.

A candle rolled from the table and on to the floor. Just noticing the slight rocking of the room, Zuko sent a confused look to his uncle. "Where are we going?" he asked his uncle apprehensively. How long has he been out?

"Shortly after I brought you back here, one of the men saw the Avatar's bison flying north. As to not disturb you, I gave the order to follow it." Nodding, Zuko contemplated their situation. He had a mission to complete, finding, and capturing the Avatar was the most important thing. Katara was only a distraction. He couldn't afford to lose sight of his goal. It was all he had. 

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long, a few hours."

A horn sounded from above, three long notes signaling Zuko to the deck. Something was coming for them.

"I wonder what this could be..." Iroh stated thoughtfully as he stroked his beard. 

"Help me out of bed, and I'll find out soon enough."

"You should rest more."

"I can't afford to rest any longer. If I do not go up, the men will wonder, and I cannot have them thinking I am weak."

He would have loved to rest more, though the pain wasn't unbearable, he knew forcing himself could injure himself further. That would have to be a problem for another time, for now, he was needed up top, and he didn't have a good feeling about what awaited him.

It was painful but tolerable, and he'd felt worse pain than this. This was nothing. Absently Zuko touched the scar spanning over the majority of the left side of his face. He let out an exasperated puff of air, straightened his shoulders, and pushed back any thoughts of pain, he walked to the stern of the ship. 

Fire Nation soldiers gathered on the deck, all looking out to the east. Zuko's golden eyes scanned the crew in search of his captain.

"What do we have?" He asked in a commanding tone when he finally spotted the portly man.

"Another Fire Nation ship approaches us." holding out a small rolled up piece of parchment, the captain handed it to Zuko. "And they've sent word, your highness." Bowing his head, he stepped back as Zuko perused the missive. His fist closing tightly around the paper, crumpling it up in his grasp. Zuko let out a growl, and the letter trapped within his grip puffed up in flames then filtered away as ashes in the wind. Another long drone of the horn sounded. Zuko could feel the engines cease under his feet as the ship in question came to port. The loud clang ships bridge folding out echoed in the night, the sound bouncing on the water. A tall, broad-shouldered man stood at the front of the bridge, a halo of orange and red light surrounding him. 

"Ah. Prince Zuko, so kind of you to greet me in person." 

"Admiral Zhao," Zuko gritted out curtly as he eyed the older man. Of all the people for his father to send, it had to be this distasteful man. But then again, the Fire Lord was always one for torture, and it wasn't a secret how the two despised one another. 

It was bad enough that Zhao was sent here, but what stung the most was the slight his father, the Fire Lord, gave him by sending  _ him _ . Had the Fire Lord found out about Kyoshi? No, that just happened, there was no way his father could have received word the Avatar was there, let alone that Zuko didn't capture him again. This meant his father gave this assignment to Zhao when he sent Zuko that letter. Zuko's thoughts swirled as his anger built with each conclusion.  _ He never trusted me to capture the Avatar.  _ He felt like such a fool. 

"Looks like I came at just the right time, I saw the Avatar's bison flying in this direction. Your father was quite concerned when you failed to capture him at the South Pole." Zhao's smarmy grin plastered his face as he smirked at Zuko's glare. "I'm going to make sure no such failure happens again. I am going to capture the Avatar!"

"Such a bold statement for someone so far up the Fire Lor-" 

"Ah, Commander Zhao, will you be joining us for some tea?" Iroh asked, cutting Zuko off, his usual nonchalant and pleasant smile on his face. 

"General Iroh, The Dragon of the West, a pleasure to work with you. And it's Admiral Zhao now."

"Former General. I am retired now, war is a young man's sport after all." The older man known as "The Dragon of the West" replied as he stroked his beard, looking the younger man up and down. 

"And quite the sport it is." Zhao grinned menacingly, his eyes becoming beady as he looked upon Zuko and Iroh. "As Admiral, I'll be taking command of this ship. Crew! Detain these two in their chambers, I don't want them getting in my way." Zhao barked to the soldiers. There was a moment of hesitation as the men looked to one another and then to the Prince of the Fire Nation. "By order of Fire Lord Ozai, I am in command of this vessel." He shouted, throwing a firey punch to one of the crew members pushing him overboard. "You will follow  _ my  _ orders!"

Having a fire lit under them, they jumped into action, surrounding their Prince and the famed former General Iroh.

For three weeks, they were detained to their quarters. 

For three weeks, Zuko was locked in a single room with only his uncle as his company. 

By the third hour, Iroh requested his Pai Sho game brought to him, while Zuko's demands seem to fall on deaf ears. Zuko spent many hours staring at the few personal items that adorned his walls but mostly found himself staring at the same two things- a pair of broadswords and an old mask from a play. The empty eyes of the mask gazing back at him unblinkingly in an endless round of the staring contest. 

For three weeks, Zuko calculated and strategized, figuring out the best way to make his escape. 

For three weeks, Zuko manipulated the area around his window, waiting for the day they'd land on the North Pole's shores. 

On the third day of the third week, they heard the engine's cut off, feeling the ship slow and gently wading through the waves. They were here, the North Pole.

The electric feeling of excitement coursed through Zuko's body. He felt alive, better than alive, he was revived! By the third day, his pain moved to a dull soreness, one easily ignored. The only pain he felt was only when he allowed himself to remember  _ her  _ and to want for what he knew he could never have. His body was healed, and that was enough, he was ready for war. Wanted it. Anger settled into him like hot metal as he thought of Zhao. He refused to let him take away his prize, his glory, his redemption. He would prove his father wrong, he would take down the Avatar! 

While his uncle was occupied with his game, Zuko snagged the two swords and mask from the wall. In these three days, Zuko managed to work the window to open just enough for him to slither through the small break. The cool arctic breeze cut through him like a knife. Shivering, he pulled the swords onto his back and slid the mask over his face. He would have to rely on his inner fire to keep him warm. With feather-light footfalls, he moved with skill and precision, stealthily making his way to a better hiding spot. Opting for a position further into the shadows and obscured by barrels of supplies.

As soon as they touched land, he shot off in the snowy banks, careful to remain unseen and unheard as he ran into the white. He  _ was  _ going to capture the Avatar and would need to be quick about it. Nothing was going to get in his way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is probably going to be much longer to fit things in as well as perspectives. So get ready for a beast of a chapter.  
> Trying to get my creative juices flowing again :)


	9. Into the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara, Aang, and Sokka make it to the North Pole

"Can you do something about Sokka, he's weirding Appa out."

Katara turned to look at her brother. Sokka stared off into the night, a dopey smile splitting his face with eyes glazed over. Except for the slight giggling coming from him every once in a while, he remained silent. His hand went to his face, caressing the swell of his cheek as he giggled merrily once more.

Aang was right; he was freaky and did look pretty insane.

"Wait for me, Suki!" Sokka suddenly shouted before bursting out in tears and huddling on the floor. Jumping in surprise at his sudden outburst Katara and Aang both groaned as they watched him collapse into a puddle of tears and snot. 

"Must have been some kiss she gave him. "Aang mumbled, dripping with jealously as he watched Katara in his peripheral. Appa grunted as if agreeing with Aangs statement. 

Katara turned away from Aangs wistful gaze and stared up at the stars. " _Yeah, it was some kiss."_ she thought to herself, touching her lips pensively. Her lips, no longer swollen from their kiss, and the taste of him had vanished entirely. In time this memory would vanish too, but wouldn't that be for the best? Zuko was a despicable and vile Firebender, not to be trusted. But for all that, Katara didn't want to forget what happened between them by that waterfall. She did trust him, however misguided that trust would be. She was hurt by his actions, lashing out at him, lashing out at her, both of them reacting to one another's pain like wounded animals in a fight. There was no logic, just hurt. She regretted how things turned out, but she knew this was how it had to be. She shouldn't have sweet memories from someone who could burn her so easily. Fire only burns and destroy everything it touches. So why did she crave its embrace?

"Hey, Katara?" Aang's voice was soft but loud enough to cut through her thoughts, bringing her back to the present. "What happened back there, back in Kyoshi? You were gone for a long time, and when you came back, you looked so. I've never seen you look like that before." His question caught her off guard, and she hated lying to him, but she couldn't tell him the truth about her little makeout session with the Fire Nation Prince. That wouldn't go over well, considering how he acted when she agreed to an arranged marriage. 

"I- I told you already. I was practicing my waterbending using the scroll Suki gave me, and I saw Fire Nation ships in the water. I ran over as soon as I saw them."

They sat in silence for a moment. The only sound was that of the wind rushing by them and the muffled whimpering of Sokka behind them. Finally, Aang nodded as if accepting her answer, laughing as he looked over to her and pointed at her necklace. 

"It sure was weird what that girl said about your necklace!"

Trying to hid her shock, she laughed along with him, "Yeah, that was weird. She must have been confused after all necklaces like mine are very popular among the Water Tribes. Must be a coincidence that she sold a Water Tribe necklace earlier." Saying that out loud sent a stabbing pain into her heart like a long needle just pierced thought the muscle. Zuko was telling the truth. Shaking her head, she pushed all thoughts of the Prince, his piercing amber eyes, and the hurt that lingered behind his stare as she turned on him from her mind. She wanted to forget how he looked at her. What was done was done. 

"How long until we make it to the North Pole?"

"Mmm, four days. We will have to stop a couple of times and let Aapa rest. But should get there pretty quickly, Aapa had a good rest in Kyoshi!"

They rode in silence until dawn peeked through the endless horizon. Sokka fell asleep from exhaustion, mumbling something about Suki in his sleep. It was Aang that broke through the silence once more. "Katara," he called out quietly, continuing when he saw her look towards him. "Are you sure about marrying this person? You don't know him and..." Smiling, Katara reached over and grabbed Aang's hand. It was sweet how he worried about her, like a protective brother. Katara knew it was something more for him, that he wanted something more from her. She also knew that she could never give him anything more than friendship. Not while the image of golden eyes sent her heart hammering in her chest and a frenzy of butterflies in her stomach. 

Her reply was simple, and Aang seemed to understand that this would be the last time they discussed this.

"Yes."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" Sokka asked for what felt like the hundredth time. 

"Sokka, I swear to Tui and La, I will throw you off Appa if you ask one more time!" Katara shouted! 

"I'm just so bored." he droned as a response.

"We'll be there in a day, why don't you... take inventory of our supplies?"

"Nah, that doesn't sound like fun." Sokka waved off his sister's suggestion, looking towards a sleeping Aang he grinned mischievously at Katara. "How about we draw something on Aang and that big bald head of his!"

Sighing heavily, Katara plopped back down, looking up at the starry night sky. "Follow your heart, Sokka." They'd been traveling for three days, they stopped and rested the previous night, got some more food, and began moving once more. Aapa had been flying ever since. 

"Hey, Katara. Are you nervous about going back to the North Pole? You didn't leave there on good terms the last time, I mean they did ban you."

The siblings looked to one another and laughed. He was right; she didn't leave there on good terms. Frankly, she was surprised about this marriage request; she would have thought she'd have been the last person they'd want to invite into their tribe, after all, Katara did insult them the last time she was there. 

Ignoring her silence, he forged on. "What's it been, about six years since you were last there?"

"Yeah, about that long."

"I still remember the look on that old man Pakku when he found out you were spying on the benders and learning waterbending. He was so upset; I thought he'd melt the snow!" Laughing, Sokka mimicked Master Pakku's angry yelling when he found out Katara was waterbending, and despite herself, she found herself laughing along with her brother. 

It would be a difficult transition. Katara had so much freedom in her tribe- she was the daughter of the chief and the only bender. But the Northern Water Tribe was a whole new world. Women were meant to be seen and not heard. Women who could bend were supposed to become healers, not warriors. Learning battle bending would be disgraceful and unheard of. "It's going to be a difficult transition..." she mumbled half to herself in her ruminations. 

Settling down next her Sokka lounged by her, his arms behind his head as they gazed at the bright dots above them. "Are you sure about this?" he finally asked, his eyes never leaving the sky. 

"Not you too.." Katara groaned.

"I'm not asking about _that._ I know you've made up your mind. I mean, will you be able to adjust?"

"... You mean, will I be able to give up waterbending and be an obedient wife?"

The two shared the silence for a moment before Sokka responded. "Exactly, you and obedience don't bode well with one another." her brother jested, nudging her arm playfully—a rueful girl tugging at his lips. 

"I'll do what I have to for our Tribe."

"I really admire you, Katara." Yawning, Sokka closed his eyes. "You remind me so much of mom."

He was sound asleep before her silent tears fell down her cheeks. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air was different here. It wasn't the cold Katara was used to if that made any sense; everything was just...different. They were here, the North Pole, and would be arriving in Agna Qel'a by nightfall. Katara wanted to stop somewhere before they landed, to freshen up, but Aang was not having. Suddenly, he wanted to get to the North Pole as quickly as possible, and that meant no stopping. Sokka wasn't thrilled with that but didn't say anything, knowing it was best not to. 

Over the last couple of days, the siblings noticed how agitated Aang had become. The closer they got to their destination, the more upset he got, and today as their journey neared its end, he shut down. Since the sun rose this morning, Aang hadn't said more than four words to them. As the silence between them grew, the more annoyed Katara became, hating how now of all times he chose to act like a monk. 

By the time they arrived at Agna Qel'a of the Northern Water Tribe, it was early evening. The place was teeming with people all bustling about—some waving as they flew by. A small group stood regally at the center of the clearing. As soon as Katara saw them, the blood rushed from her body, and her heart began to hammer within her chest. A sense of dread came over her, overwhelming her as the urge to turn back slowly crept forth. 

Cheif Arnook stood at the center with Master Pakku to his right; a few young men stood surrounding the two The chief's wife and daughter, Yue- who was only a year older than Katara on either side. Two women- The chief's wife and daughter, Yue stood behind them, diligently and silently. The sight made her stomach sink. Would this be her life? Standing behind some man, to be seen and not heard? Katara shuddered at the thought. It wasn't in her to be meek and mild. Sokka knew this, and she could tell that it worried him, her agreeing to this arrangement. Her brother and her tribe were counting on her, relying on this marriage. Though they hated to admit, they needed help. Ever since their father left to fight the Fire Nation, their tribe has been struggling. Sokka did what he could. However, he could, but he was still a boy when their father left forced to become a man with no one around to teach him how. She would never tell him, but her brother was her hero.

"You ready?" The low murmur of Sokka's voice buzzed in her ear as they landed. 

"No." She replied, sliding off the bison's back before she could succumb to her desire to run. With a short sigh, Sokka followed after her, chancing a glance towards Aang all but forgotten at Appa's head. He stayed there unmoving, staring out in front of him. 

"Katara, how wonderful to see you again." a thin older man greeted her, extending his hand out to her in assistance. She wanted to smack it away, ignore it, and him along with his sallow offer. Instead, she gritted her teeth and slipped her hand in his weathered and calloused one, a smile that never reached his eyes, mocking her as if he knew how this pained her. His smile widened as he greeted her brother more earnestly. 

"And Sokka, always a pleasure to have _you_ back in the north." The way he said "you" as if an insult to Katara. 

"Master Pakku, always a delight to see your jubilant self. It's hard to believe it's been almost 10 years since I've been here, yet looking at you, I'd think it's been 20." Sokka choked back a bark of laughter covering it with a cough at Katara's slight. Clicking his tongue, he sneered down at her squeezing her hand in his grip tighter, almost threateningly before he shifted back to his earlier smarmy smile. 

Turning to the group, he flashed them a wide grin leading her towards the waiting crowd. All the moisture vanished from her body, parched and panicked, Katara's heart drummed franticly in her chest with each step towards her future. She felt like a lamb cub being led to its slaughter, and all of them hungry wolves. 

She needed to snap out of it. She was the daughter of Cheif Hokoda and Kya, she was the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe, and she was the one who freed the Avatar. Women have been doing this for years; she could do this too. After all, this was her decision, her penance. 

"Presenting the son and daughter of Cheif Hokoda of the Southern Water Tribe, Prince Sokka and his sister, Princess Katara." Pulling at her hand Pakku nudged her forward to present her. She fought with everything in her telling her to snatch her hand away, yell at him, and run away. Katara bit her tongue, keeping herself from talking, not trusting here words quite yet. This place always brought out the worst in her. 

Sneaking a glance up as she was paraded in front of Cheif Arnook, he looked her up and down before turning to her brother. "She's filled out better in the years. She'll do well." 

Blood. 

The taste of blood filled her mouth as she bit down harder on her tongue. Blood, her blood was boiling in her body with fury. Her hand shook at her side. As if noticing his sister's anger, a calming touch brushed over her quaking fist. 

Sokka was a bit thrown by the sudden statement by the Cheif and didn't know how to respond. Does he agree with the Cheif on his sister's appearance? Wouldn't that be weird? He glanced at his sister and noticed her hand quivering beside her. However odd he felt, she must be feeling ten times that. "Er. Yes, well..." He got out before the Cheif cut him off with a grand wave his arm.

"We will have a feast tonight, to celebrate the union of our two tribes! My daughter Yue will take you to your quarters where you can get... freshened up for tonight. There is a dress your sister is to wear for tonight waiting for her there. Go now, and we will meet back at dusk."

Dismissing them, he turned from them and walked away, the group slowly filing in after him like turtle ducks in a row. Pakku released Katara's hand and followed after the Cheif, taking his position at his right, sending a smug look behind him. 

Yue stayed behind, silent and still as she was before. Bowing in respect to Sokka and Katara, her voice low and small as she spoke. "If you would follow me, I will take you to your rooms." 

As if just noticing her, Sokka's mouth practically fell from its hinges, and his eyes nearly bulged out. His hand went to his hear as he smoothed it back, clearing his throat, he smirked at her. 

"Hi, Yue, was it? I'm Sokka, of the Southern Water Tribe." 

Giggling, she looked up at him. His breath caught in his throat. He'd seen blue eyes before, but never had he seen such blue that was in her eyes—like a glacier in calm waters, just floating surrounded by sea and sky. Her hair was a magnificent silver-white that shone as brightly as the moon and contrasted by her tawny skin. He'd never seen anyone as ethereal as her. 

"Yes, I know who you are." she smiled shyly as a slight blush painted her cheeks. 

Clearing her throat Katara broke the awkward flirting she was trapped in the middle of. Can't her brother wait at least till after they cleaned up a bit to start flirting? _At least he wasn't pining after Suki anymore._ She thought dryly to herself. Which way to the rooms? Katara asked, pointing in a random direction. 

"Ah! Right, I'm sorry. Please follow me." sneaking another glance towards Sokka, Yue smiled and started to lead them into the village. Weaving in through the townsfolk, and over bridges, they came to a stop in front of a medium-sized hut. 

"You're dad could have just told us it was our father's hut." Katara commented dryly, getting an elbow in her side from her brother. 

"I'm sorry, it's been a very long trip to get here." She smiled apologetically to the girl who smiled wearily back at her. 

"I'm going to get Aang, let him know where we are and what the plan is for tonight." Waving to the two of them, Sokka took off into a jog, not waiting for a response. 

"We have made a few changes; I'm sure since you were last here. We've added some things to make it more comfortable for you two and The Avatar during your stay with us. Though you will not be here, you will be staying at the main house with the family. After all, we're going to be sisters." She beamed up at Katara, hope, and delight filling her eyes. Katara stifled back a groan. It's not like she didn't like Yue, she didn't know her. No really. When she would accompany her father to the Tribal Summits, Yue wasn't around; it was as if she were being hidden away. Though Katara did hear something about her having been a weak baby, and fragile children didn't do well in the northern or the southern's harsh environments. 

Opting for a fake smile, she grinned back at Yue before pulling the flap aside; she stepped into the hut. So many memories flooded back to her. It looks just like it did way back then, even still had some of her drawings on the walls from when she was a little girl. There was a bed of furs alongside one of the walls and an elaborate dress hanging just above it. 

"For now, you can rest here, and I will show you to your room at the house after dinner. Your things will be brought to your room right away. I will be back to help you change and do your hair."

"You don't have to." 

"I think my father would appreciate you dressing in the Southern style. Plus, you're to meet the men father has picked for you." Yue sounded so proud at that last statement, almost in awe as she spoke about the men and Katara being able to "pick one." It made Katara's stomach go sour, and her mouth fills with bile. 

Not even a second after Yue left her alone, and she felt the warmth of fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't contain them any longer. Katara would give herself this moment, this one moment of weakness. With that, the tears poured out of her as she fell to her knees on the floor of the hut. 


	10. Princess in Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and the gang settle into their roles in the Northern Water Tribe. Katara makes a friend and ally in Yue and discovers what her necklace means and the secrets it holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Sorry for the hiatus, hopefully, interest isn't totally lost with this story. I'm trying to get back into writing after things happened in life and am going to try and get more up. I hope this chapter isn't too awful, I was afraid if I didn't publish what I had I might not do it for a while.  
> The next chapter is a Zuko chapter! Stay tuned (please!) and let me know what you think :)  
> (Also couldn't think of a snappy title for this chapter)  
> Thanks!  
> _J

Ribbons of water glowed and danced around the dark sky in a rhythm set to an unheard song. Katara's hands gracefully tracing the path for the water to follow. Her left foot slid out to the side, the lightest crunch of the snow echoing in the silent night as she twisted quickly, flinging her hands out suddenly in front of her. The water shot forth, following her movements as if she was throwing a spear. The water landed in a silent _shhft_ blending in with its source, not even a ripple where it penetrated the water's surface. Smiling, Katara whipped at the sweat forming at her brow and sank to the ground in exhaustion. 

She did it, and without _them._ She didn't need them; she could do this on her own. She would master waterbending, with or without _their_ help _._

Staring out at the hazy pink and golden hues rising from the horizon, her smile falter. Groaning, she fell back, laying up to stare at the slowly fading stars as the sun swallowed up their light. Katara reached out her hand as if to grab a star from the sky, to save it from its slow demise. She couldn't help but think of herself as that star, slowly dying from a fate she can't change. It has only been three months since they've come to the North Pole, but it's felt like an eternity for her.

She cried harder than she had since her mother died. When Yue returned for her, Katara was thankful she never mentioned her dry red eyes or tear-stained face. She simply walked over to the basin and submerged a rag in the cold water, ringing it out before she gently guided Katara to a chair, placing the rag over her face. The soft familiar tune of a water tribe lullaby filled the stuffy hut. Yue was humming, and the familiar sound soothed Katara as she felt Yue's soft hands working through her hair. It was easy to forget that Yue was her age. How could someone be so compassionate and gentle towards a stranger who clearly hates everything she was? The thought really made Katara feel like a child in comparison. 

"Alright, your hair is done. Let's get you in these clothes, and I will do your makeup. Then we will head to the banquet hall together. Her cold hand squeezed Katara's reassuringly as she slid the rag from her face. Nodding, Katara gave her hand a quick squeeze and got up from the chair. With a sudden burst of resolve, she stood in front of the clothing Yue brought, staring a the multiple articles in front of her; she looked to Yue and frowned.

"Which one is mine?"

With that, the awkward tension and emotions that hung in the air seemed to lift. Yue laughed, and Katara smiled back at her new friend. A small needling of hope crept into her heart as she looked at Yue- she wasn't alone here. 

It had been nearly a decade since Katara last had to wear the traditional garb of the Watertribe. So many layers and intricate designs throughout the pelts and fabrics. Every design and pattern meant to show off one's status and wealth. It was heavy as if each layer representing the lives, hopes, and responsibility, she now carried on behalf of her people. 

Yue applied each garment as if performing a ceremony. The long-sleeved pale blue linen undertunic wrapped around Katara's slim waist, tieing just above her hip. Yue worked nimbly as she slid the dress over Katara's head, careful not to mess up her hair. Moving around Katara, she frilled out the massive amounts of fabric that billowed around her. The dye job on the dress was incredible, the blue of the fabric fading to a white that flowed like water at her feet. Blue beads trimmed the bottom hem of the dress with designs of waves and water. Katara was amazed at the details of each item. Yue moved gracefully behind Katara, her elegant fingers tugging at the dress's laces, tightening them as she moved up Katara's back. Finally, she slid the dark blue overtunic through Katara's arms and tied it with a white sash. Blue waves again stitched delicately around the white fabric. The tunic's bottom was embroidered with beads and thread, so finely and artfully stitched with a depiction of Tui and La's story. It was warm, lined with tiger seal pelt and white fur trim. Katara shivered at the sudden change in temperature. 

"Are you cold?" Yue asked, concerned. 

"No. At least I guess I didn't realize I was cold until I put this on." Katara laughed. Smiling, Yue went back to dressing Katara. Her hands slid under the lapel of the tunic, tugging at it to stand straight. She gasped softly; Katara almost didn't hear it. Yue's chilled fingers touched at the stone at Katara's neck before wrapping around one she wore similar around her neck.

"You're engaged?" she whispered.

"What?" Katara asked dumbly before noticing what Yue was holding in her own hand. "Oh, no, I'm not." She tried to assure her friend. "Er, well, I guess not _yet_ anyways..." 

"Then, why do you wear a betrothal necklace?" Yue asked, bewildered.

"It was my mothers."

"Does it not confuse people?"

"No, not really. We don't do betrothal necklaces in the South, so to us, it is just a necklace my mother wore and her mother before her."

"I see. Well, that's good. I'm glad you are not being forced to abandon someone you love for marriage here."

"And you? You're wearing a necklace too, does that mean you're engaged?"

Solemnly she nodded her head before forcing a small smile. "He is a fine, strong man my father has chosen for me. He will take care of our people and me."

"Do...you love him?" Katara asked hesitantly. She felt stupid asking such a question; she was pretty sure she knew the answer. It was the same answer she would give soon. 

Yue grimaced and shrugged her slender shoulders before going back to fixing Katara's dress. "Love has no place within duty." 

They were silent for a for the remainder of the evening as Yue did Katara's makeup. Neither knowing how to break the silence. Finally, it was Yue who spoke first. 

"Did you know that when your intended carves your necklace, they place his and your initials hidden somewhere within the design for you to find?" 

"Really? I didn't know that."

"So, in a way, you're always carrying a piece of you and him with you forever. And for you, you'll have a part of your grandparents with you always."

"That's pretty beautiful when you put it like that."

Smiling, Yue reached out and gently lifted the stone to look at it. "But for now, we should leave this here as to not cause unnecessary questioning tonight." 

"Right..."

Unclasping the necklace Katara slid the precious heirloom into her pocket, taking a mental note to inspect it closer later. She thought she knew every swirl, every line on the stone, how had she missed the initials? 

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"I'll be with you; it won't be so bad."

Yue would have to eat her words later. It was a disaster.

The dinner was fine in itself. The food was delicious, the best Katara had eaten in a long time and definitely the most as well. Things got weird when she was presented with the bachelors, or more appropriately when she was presented to them. Paraded around like a grand prize to win, seeking their acceptance. Even though it was her choice to make, and _they_ should be the one vying for her approval. The evening only lasted a few hours, but those hours packed in hours in themselves. Katara was forced to eat each course at a different table with a new bachelor, like a speed date from hell. She was thankful there were only five courses. She managed to make it through the evening without insulting anyone, causing a scene, or water whipping anyone. However much the latter appealed to her multiple times throughout the evening. 

Time pretty much progressed similarily through the months. Mornings she met with Yue for breakfast, where they then went to their lessons on keeping house and water healing, evenings they spent reading or sewing, and occasionally, katara would meet with one of the bachelor's attempts to woo her. It was all so dull and exhausting at the same time. Day after day, the same routine of eyes down and mouth shut, acting the docile and dim woman they all wanted her to be. She hated it and still hadn't found her place here, unlike the others. 

Appa was the first to take to his new surroundings. He had all the food he could eat and was even assigned his very own attendants. Sokka took a little longer to warm up to how things were around here. But eventually, was won over; Yue probably helped with that a bit. Then again, who wouldn't like it here when they were clearly thought of as the superior being, given every advantage and anything they could want. He could do no wrong, and he was treated like a true prince. After all, he was one, but they didn't really follow those kinds of hierarchical conventions in the South. The last to join team North was Aang. That took almost a month for him to warm up to them. 

When they first arrived, Aang refused to stay in the village. It took several trips to the cliffs and back till Sokka just stopped going at all. Katara knew that he was waiting for her, and so she never went. Not because she didn't care, but because if he asked her again to leave, she was afraid she would take him up on the offer. Three weeks went by before she saw him, the Cheif finally convincing him to come into the village as their honored guest, then only a few days of schmoozing, and Aang was learning waterbending from Master Pakku. 

Katara envied Aang; she wanted to be a warrior and waterbend with the rest of them. Instead, due to her gender, she was forced to learn healing techniques and only healing. It was hard to think that to come to the North, which was considered such a brilliant and advanced place, the South was more evolved. Katara had to take three steps back, almost literally, when coming here to not outdo a man. She was no longer human, but a shadow to a man's glory, and she hated it. 

The first few weeks, she cried herself to sleep alone in her room every night before finally deciding she wasn't going to cry anymore. She was stronger than that, she would adapt, or she would die. She would change their minds on her as a waterbender, but she would have to become stronger to do that. From that point on, she stole away a few minutes in the day to spy on the waterbenders, studying them in secret. She woke up before dawn every day, went to the cliffs, and practiced her waterbending in private. When the sun rose, she would become the dutiful princess she was supposed to be.

As the gold of dawn peeked from the horizon, she closed her eyes, sending a silent prayer off to Tui before making her way back to the village. An eerie sensation crept across her flesh as she walked towards her room. When she opened the flap, she found a group of men standing before her, Yue kneeling on the ground in front of them, her head hung low. "Yue..." Katara asked quietly, her eyes making the rounds to the men's faces, all staring at her with intense anger. 

"What are you doing here? These are my private quarters!"

"How dare you raise your voice to us, and speak out of turn!"

Yue reached out and grabbed Katara's hand, her grip shaking as she tugged for Katara to join her on at their feet. Katara hated this; she felt belittled, no more than a dog at her master's feet begging. 

"Katara, Princess of the Southern Watertribe, you are charged with intentional defamation of our culture."

"I have done no su-" 

Yue quickly squeezed Katara's hand, reminding Katara to stay silent. 

"For this and more, you are hereby remanded to your hut until judgment."

Master Pakku stepped forward, sneering down his nose at Katara. "How dare you make a mockery of my teachings, me, and disrespect our culture." he nearly spat at her. "The Avatar is no longer welcome as one of my students, and I request all further ties with the Southern Watertribe to be cut. They clearly have no respect for others. We don't need someone so unrefined marrying into our tribe." 

The man reading off the Katara's charges nodded. "So noted master Pakku."

"Princess Yue, by order of Chief Arnook, has instructed you to remain in here with Katara. Punishment will be discussed at a later date." 

Nodding her head, she bowed, right hand over her left and placed in front of her with just her fingertips touching the ground. She remained in that position till all the men left, and she heard them lock the door behind them. 

"They can't do this!" Katara shot up, going to the door, she began pounding her fist on it. 

"Katara!" Yue shouted, stunning Katara. She had never heard her raise her voice before. 

"That's enough." Yue continued, walking over towards the bed she sat down. "That won't do anything, and it's best not to make a scene." gesturing for Katara to join her, Katara begrudgingly sat next to her. 

"Why are you in trouble too?" 

Coking her head to the side, Yue looked to Katara, then smiled and shrugged. "I allowed it to happen. I was supposed to... train is the only word coming to mind right now, but I was supposed to train you in our ways."

"But you didn't know."

Yue smirked

"You knew?"

"Of course, I did."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured you would tell me if you wanted me to know."

"Oh." Katara blushed in embarrassment. "What do you think will happen?"

Yue got up and walked over towards the dresser, where five necklaces were laid out. "Either you will be forced to choose someone tonight, Father will select one for you, or you will be cast out. It's hard to say, but I can't see Father banishing you. The risk is far too significant, even with your slight to Master Pakku." Picking up a necklace, Yue inspected the design. "Have you found your initials?" she asked.

Katara joined her friend at the dresser and reached for the second to the last necklace. "Just in this one."

"Then, your choice is made." Yue smiled, putting down the necklace she held.

"What?" Katara nearly shouted in shock and slight panic. 

Yue's eyes grew wide at Katara's shock, and then she burst out in laughter. "I mean. Clearly, this one calls to you somehow as you have studied it more than the others to find your initials."

"I guess." Katara replied, a little confused and thoughtful. _Did it mean something to me?_ She thought as she looked at it some more. 

"If anything, it's the easiest way to choose when you have no idea who you would choose."

"They're all equally bad." Katara mumbled before blushing. "I didn't mean that." 

Yue waved her hand, dismissively, "It is not what you know." she nodded, accepting Katara's apology. 

"You're right if I had to choose somehow, why not this way? It is a lovely necklace..."

They spent the rest of the day locked in the room; Katara was thankful Yue was with her, though she hated that her actions caused Yue trouble. The sun was long behind the curtain of stars before they came for them. Yue made sure Katara looked presentable, like a proper lady before she met with the high counsel. 

Katara was led into a large room where Chief Arnook, Master Pakku, and several other men sat high above her. Katara had to look up to address them. Yue left her side and joined her father in a tear just below him. Her eyes met Katara's briefly, sending a jolt of encouragement within her. 

"Katara, Princess of the Southern Watertribe. Do you know why you have been summoned here today?" Chief Arnook's voice rang out, filling the vast room. 

Placing her hands within her sleeves, she held them out before her and bowed. "Yes, Chief Arnook."

"I am very disappointed in you, Katara. As a Princess, you should have more respect for your sister tribe. I have graciously opened my home and nation to you, took you in as one of my own, and this is how you repay my generosity?"

"Faithless and uncultured, we were right to keep our distance from the stain that is the Southern Watertribe." 

Katara struggled to keep her head down as Pakku spoke about her people, glaring daggers into the floor below her. 

"I was selfish, Cheif Arnook, I took your hospitality for granted and have caused great strife. Please do not take out your frustrations from me on to Aang. He needs to learn Waterbending. I beg of you; please allow Aang to 

learn waterbending." Katara bowed lower, keeping her head down as she practically begged for their acceptance. She could handle punishment herself, but would never forgive herself if something she did cause others to suffer on her behalf. 

"What would you have me do, Katara? Force Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?"

"...Yes. Please?" Katara wasn't sure if that was a trick question or not, because that was precisely what she wanted. 

"I suspect that if you were to swallow your pride and apologize to Master Pakku, he might change his mind."

Glancing up, her eyes searched around the council's arrogant faces, finally landing on Yue's, who looked more pale than usual. That in itself was disconcerting. Making eye contact with her, Yue carefully placed her right and over her left in a similar fashion to how she did earlier, signaling for Katara to mimic her bow from then. Gritting her teeth, she nodded her head in acceptance as she began to kneel on the ground. 

"I'm waiting." Master Pakku sang out smugly. 

Something in Katara just snapped. She refused to bow to such a pompous chauvinistic Lizzard-crow of a man.

"No! I refuse to apologize to such a spineless jelly-eel of man! I challenge you, Master Pakku, to a waterduel, if you're man enough to fight me!"

Her breaths came in heavy, and as the silence of the room thickened the air. Yue's eyes were the size of the moon as she stared at Katara in befuddlement. 

"I think it's high time this little girl learned her place." Pakku and Katara glared at one another in challenge.


	11. The Master Waterbender vs. Katara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Master Pakku enter into a battle of wits and water as they both fight to protect what they believe in.  
> Hornor, Tradition, and Justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So, I know I promised a Zuko chapter, but the story has kind of gotten away from me at this point.   
> In trying to wrangle things in and after much thought on the plot and structure, it's turned out this way. Luckily, the promised Zuko chapter is for sure the next one as it is half-written already! That one I am posting for sure later today or tomorrow <3

"You don't have to do this, Katara! This is madness." The gentle and frightened grip of Yue wrapped around Katara's wrist, and in a soft tug, added, "There's still time, just apologize." Her friend pleaded. 

Yue was right, there was time to back down, but Katara couldn't live with herself if she were to do that. No, to apologize and to concede to this man would go so fundamentally against who she was. Who her mother wished her to be. Stong in her values and independence, and above all someone others can rely on, a leader. 

No, she couldn't do that. 

Tentatively she placed her hand atop Yue's and patted her reassuringly before gently peeling it off. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Taking in a deep breath, she let the cold fresh air fill her lungs before shrugging out of her coat and gathering the mass of fabrics; she handed them to Yue and gave her what she hoped was a reassuring smile. She'd done plenty of stupid things in her life, mostly lead at the hands of Sokka, but this. This was all Katara. 

Katara's hands ran over the furs and beads of her coats, combing through the folds till she found her pocket. Pulling out her mother's necklace, she wrapped her hand around the familiar stone. 

Her good luck charm. 

Swiftly Katara secured the choker around her neck, giving it another squeeze for strength, for luck. She was going knock that old stuffy bag of wind back to the dawn of time, where he so clearly wanted to live. 

"Please, Katara..." Her friend pleaded 

"Someone needs to water-slap some senes into that guy, Yue, and I'm up for that task."

The group of sour-faced men came strolling down the steps, nary sparing a glance at Katara or Yue. Locking eyes with the older man Katara grinned at him in a challenge. "So, you've decided to show up?"

"Why don't you make yourself useful and go back to the healing hut, where you belong." Pakku sneered as he moved past the two women. 

Red, all Katara could see, could feel was red. She felt the blood boil and rush within her body and veins. She felt the rush of all the water molecules around her, among the snow and ice. Katara tugged on the nearest tether drawing up a ribbon of water to her hand. In a fluid motion, she snapped it forward, hitting Pakku on the back of his head and stopping him in his tracks.

"Fine! You want to fight so bad, then get ready, girl." He raised his arms in the air, and the two pools of water rose and gathered above before swirling around the older bender's body, forming what looked like a shield of water around him. 

It was on. 

A surge of adrenaline coursed through her body and Katara pushed off into a run in an attempt to rush him. It was like he sensed her, his body bent backward in a swooping motion before he shot out a meteor sized body of water towards her, hitting her straight on. It was all she could do to block the water and keep from being sent flying from the force of the blow. The water broke on impact, branching out around her and surrounding her. Gradually the water circled around them both, slowly closing in on them and bringing her closer to him. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'd hate to mark up such a marriageable face." he smirked.

Katara growled and tossed her hand to the side, flinging the water to the right. Calling forth a familiar line of water, she ran towards Master Pakku, a rivulet of water waving beside her. She was quick, but he seemed to always be one more step ahead of her as he pulled up a wall of ice between them. Katara was moving too fast, the ground too icy and unstable to come to a stop safely. Reaching out, she felt for the particles of ice and willed them to bend, to bend to her, gradually curving the wall just enough to act as a ramp for her. She slid over it and barely landed on the half wall at the stairs. Master Pakku's hands spread wide at his sides, and the ice wall melted, turning into a thick wave. He brought his hands in, and the wave pulled forward to crash into Katara. Being hit by such a wave was unavoidable. Fisting her hand, she imagined the water at her feet being gathered into her grip and then freezing around her feet and legs. Katara only had a moment to react before she was hit with a thick rush of water that hit like a rushing polar bear, yet she remained unmoved by the blow. 

"You can't knock me down." 

"You can do it, Katara!" came a family voice of Yue from behind her. 

Emboldened, Katara jumped off the wall and called forth two water whips, holding one in each hand as she ran towards her opponent. 

She flung the water out towards him, left then right then left again, forcing him to take the defensive and moving him back. As she moved closer to him, he brought up another wall of ice blocking her attack. Dropping the water she held, she took control of the water in his wall, melting the ice and breaking through. This time she opted for a surprise attack. Her hands shot forth, and much to his surprise, landed a punch just above his shoulder. Her other arm swung out and was quickly blocked, as was her kick and following punches. When Katara brought her leg up for another kick, he swept up the surrounding water and sent it straight for Katara. Swept away into its wave and sending her into the waiting pools of icy water. The blow knocked her back with such force she felt disoriented, not registering what happened to her till she hit the icy waters. Any remaining breath she may have had in her lungs froze in place. It hurt, like a thousand icy needles stabbing into her lungs with each breath she struggled to take in. 

Ice.

She needed to make ice. 

Pulling up some water, she froze it in front of her and set forth slicing discs of ice and sent them flying towards Master Pakku. With speed and force, one of them had to land, eventually. He couldn't block them all. At least that was her plan. She was getting down to the last bit of ice, and so far, that old man was able to dodge everything she threw at him. Breathing labored and painful, she could already feel the fatigue settling into her bones and her bending becoming sloppier as her focus waned. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. As she sent the last series of ice discs soaring, she reached out to the pool of water behind the older bender, coaxing it from its resting state to bend to her. The water rose slowly towards the sky, and like a striking snake, it barreled towards Pakku. He sensed it too late as it struck him in the leg, knocking him off balance. Katara took that moment to pull herself from the water and raising her hands above her as if casting out invisible threads, she pulled at the snowy pillar, collapsing it on top of the downed Master Waterbender. If Katara thought she was fast, he was faster. Like a wave, quick to crash down at the shore, he was up on his feet again. The pillar turned into a flurry of snow that clouded around them. When the snowy fog receded, he grinned at Katara, a light shining in his eye. 

"Well. I am impressed; you are an incredible Waterbender."

"But you still won't teach me?" she questioned between gulps of air, glaring at him in what Katara could only wish were real ice daggers. 

"I don't teach girls." He spat  _ girls  _ like it was poison on his tongue. 

With a roar, Katara pulled the water, beginning to freeze on her clothes, and sent them like tiny missiles towards the other bender. She heard them shatter as they hit the ice that he built beneath him, towering over her, and then rode it down towards her, like a wave threatening to swallow a surfer. She pushed at the ice turning it back to its liquid state pushing it from her path. Pakku quickly reacted and curved his trajectory, using his weight to shove Katara to the ground as he rounded her.

"I'm done playing with you, little girl."

Her strength was nearly gone, she felt so weak, and she hated it. Hated him. He knew it was done, and she knew it too, but she refused to go down without fighting. Katara bared her teeth and letting out a howl; she pulled herself up and ran towards him in a last-ditch effort. 

"We're done here." Taking a wider stance, he braced himself as he swung his arm around above him, the water swirling up around him following his every move. His fingers splayed out, and he brought them down like a mad piano player. The water turned into dozens of spikes all made of ice, and they all came crashing towards Katara, pinning her in a cage of ice.

"Let me go!" Katara shrieked as she thrashed from her icy restraint. 

"It's over." Bending off a wet spot from his jacket, Pakku walked past Katara and headed towards the other men. 

"We're not finished yet!" 

"Yes. We are." He replied dryly. Something under his foot made a crunching sound as it landed on something other than the usual snow. Lifting his foot, he saw a betrothal necklace lying there. It looked so familiar to him, bringing up long hidden away memories from his past. 

Katara didn't know when it happened; at some point, while fighting, her necklace had come loose and fallen off. The very necklace her opponent now held in his hand, tracing over the stone with his misogynistic finger as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. 

"Give that back!" she shouted. "That's mine!"

Warping his fist around the trinket, he turned, walking back to Katara. 

"Where did you get this?" His voice was low and hoarse as if holding back a swirl of emotions. Which emotions she couldn't tell. 

"That's  _ my  _ necklace!" Katara spat, reaching for it but unable to move; she just flailed around. 

" _ No _ . This is  _ my  _ necklace. I made this for the woman I loved. The love of my life, Kanna."

The air was heavy as they stared at one another. Katara's fiery blue gaze dimming to a calm, albeit confused oceanic blue once more. 

"My Gran-Gran was going to marry you?" She questioned in awe.

With the wave of his hand, the ice melted, and Katara stumbled forward at the sudden shift in support. 

"I carved this for her the second we got engaged; I had hoped for a long and happy life together with her..." He continued. 

"She never would have been happy here." Katara whispered.

"I loved her..."

"She could never let these stupid customs rule her life. They'd kill her. Just like they're killing Yue and me."


	12. Just a Boy and a Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko makes it to the North Pole, but not everything goes according to plan. A huge storm has hit the area and caught Zuko unprepared and outmatched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! Zuko chapter and some cute Zutara goodness (imo).  
> I hope you all are staying safe and healthy in mind and body during these difficult times. I want to give you all a big shout out for your continued support and concern for my well being.  
> Things are still a little grey with me, but I am getting back into the groove of things. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter. More Zutara content in the next bit too <3

** Zuko **

  


It only took an hour to do enough damage while he waited to reach those snowy banks. Saboteur, but he had been called worse. The area was blanketed in a thick sheet of ice and white, protected from outsiders who didn't know the waters. There was a reason the North had survived and lasted this long against the fire nation. They were impenetrable. With waters that defied logic, icebergs as giant as ships, and shifting winds, the stronghold of the North was legendary. 

As he entered the engine room, Zuko was careful to meld into the shadows as best he could and taking any opportunity to melt a hole in anything he could. Zhao may have taken over this ship, but he didn't know it the way Zuko did. This was  _ his  _ ship, and he knew every nook and cranny of this vessel and how best to destroy it. Summoning fire to his hands, he gripped the water pipe, crimping the tube tighter so that only mere droplets of water could get by. Definitely not enough needed to properly cool the engine. Next, moving like a shadow, he slid the fuel valve slightly to the right, allowing for the gentle sparks from the wire he'd cut in the control panel to fall on it. His work here was done, and soon Zhao would follow. 

With feather-light footfalls, he moved with skill and precision, stealthily making his way to a better hiding spot. Opting for a position further into the shadows and obscured by barrels of supplies. 

As soon as they touched land, he shot off in the snowy banks, careful to remain unseen and unheard as he ran into the white. He  _ was  _ going to capture the Avatar and would need to be quick about it. Zuko pushed back thoughts of his uncle, clearing and centering his mind. If he was going to pull this off, there would be no room for delay, no turning back. Nothing was going to get in his way. 

  


Nothing except maybe the weather. 

He had thought that his inner fire would be enough, now he wondered if maybe he was a little too rash in his decision to go out alone and without a plan. 

What seemed like weeks was only a couple of days wandering the vast whiteness of the North Pole. His shoe prints quickly swallowed up by the snowfall as fast as he could make them. Some days it felt like a constant battle of outrunning the snow. Falling to his knees, Zuko looked out ahead into the vastness of the white horizon, an exact mirror to what he could see on either side of him. His bones screamed at him, frozen within his body. His inner fire a mere ember within him, long lost in the frozen battle of fire and ice. 

He was lost. 

Cold and alone.

The white would become his grave and the cold his existence.

_ Fine, I give up.  _ Zuko thought to himself as he surrendered himself to this fate. His thoughts drifted to his uncle and slowly faded into the white that closed in his vision, slowly turning black.

It was so cold. 

* * *

**   
**

** Katara **

  


The snow had been particularly bad the last couple of days, even for the North Pole. Katara had to spend the last couple of days cooped up in the hut with just Yue as her company. She didn't mind the break from the training. Once the ice melted between Master Pakku and Katara, they were able to come up with a compromise. Not all of their traditions were going to change, not yet anyway. Katara would be allowed to be trained with the Avatar, and if other girls wished so, they would be allowed to train with the boys under Master Pakku. The training was grueling, fantastic, and everything she wanted. She'd learned so much from him in such a short time they've been training, she felt invincible. So being sequestered in her hut with her friend to wait out the storm was a welcomed break. Though she did miss the vivacious personality, that was her brother, and she suspected Yue missed that too. She hadn't seen Sokka or Aang in days, neither permitted to visit as it was inappropriate for a male to be in the hut of an unmarried woman, even if one of them was her brother.

Baby steps. She had to remind herself. Baby steps. 

The storm wasn't anything unusual; Yue had said that it got like that this around this time of year and only lasted a short time. Even if the last two days seemed like the worst, it had ever been. But it did always did get worse before it got better. 

Signs of the storm were already waning with the moon, and the snow was beginning to settle. It was another quiet night, with nothing but the howling wind and Katara's thoughts keeping her awake. Yue slept quietly on her pelts on the opposite side of the hut. Her soft breathing every bit as delicate as she looked. Katara gently peeled back her furs and jammed her feet in her boots before quietly moved to the hut's entrance. Shrugging on her coat and furs, she pulled back the flaps and snuck into the cold darkness of the early morning. 

The air was crisp, the clean, fresh scent that only the aftermath of a massive storm could bring, like a cleansing wave. It was so peaceful, and Katara wanted to enjoy every moment she had to herself to the fullest. Every day all day, she's surrounded by people, training, courting, and now lately being locked in a hut with her closest friend. 

She turned her nose up to the light breeze, letting the premorning air chill her nose and cheeks. It smelt like salt and the sea; it smelt like home even though she was a world away from hers. Katara jammed her hands in her pockets and took off towards the eastern shores to her favorite spot, her little hideout. 

In the distance, she caught odd glimpses of red waving in the breeze and an oddly shaped mound of snow. She approached the odd pile of snow and wondered if maybe a Tiger Seal had died in the storm. As she to closer, she noticed the shape wasn't an animal but looked vaguely humanoid. Who would have been out here during the storm? Who would be so stupid? Then panic shot through her as the answer popped into her mind, Sokka. Sokka was just dumb enough to ignore what everyone else would have told him about the storm. Katara fell to her knees before the pile and began shifting snow, her hands starting to shake as a body was slowly revealed. She worked quickly but carefully, making her way up the figure, uncovering more and more of the person buried in the snow. Relief hit her like a wave. It wasn't Sokka. They were male, and whoever this person was shouldn't have been out in the storm. 

Her hands brushed against something softer as she continued to dust the snow till finally, she revealed a face. The gasp she let out seemed so loud in the predawn silence, she thought she shouted. 

"Zuko" his name a breathy whisper on her lips as she stared down at that devilishly handsome face. Her eyes moved to his mouth, the one he'd had on her's just months ago. But they were so different now; no lies were coming out of them, no sweet poisoned words, and no color giving them life. They were blue; he was turning blue. He was freezing. 

"Zuko! Hey! Wake up!" Katara shouted as she patted his cheeks. 

He remained as still as an ice sculpture he was slowly becoming. Her hands hovered above his chest, unsure at what to do. Taking in a deep breath, she calmed her nerves and closing her eyes, she let the silence of her surroundings take away the chaos in her mind. She had to think to feel. She centered in on a slight trickle within him, feeling the sluggish flow within his body. She followed the path to the subtle push to his heart, the slow beat like a ship's sail only catching breaths of wind. It was all moving too slowly, but he was still alive, for now. 

_ Shit shit shit shit  _ Katara hissed to herself as she quickly moved to unbury him. She had to get him out of all the snow, get him somewhere safe and warm where she could properly assess him. For all, she knew the damage to his body had already settled in. If that was the case, it would become as permanent as the scar that marked his perfectly sculpted face. 

She didn't have time to take him back to the village, it would be half a days walk with dragging him, and she had a feeling he wouldn't be a welcomed guest. She couldn't just leave him here to die either. Katara didn't have another choice; she would have to take him to her spot, the small cave she discovered about a month back. The only place in the village she truly felt was hers and where she could be herself. No one knew about her hideout, or at least they respected her enough to pretend they didn't and never bothered her there. If that was the case, it was the perfect place to hide the Fire Nation Prince.

The blush of dawn stained the sky as the sun began its ascension by the time Katara finished digging out the Frozen Prince. She chuckled at the odds of finding two people buried in ice in a lifetime. She prayed luck was still with her, and this one would be alive as well. Looping her arms under his, she began pulling at the prince, tugging at him till he loosened enough from his icy hold for her to drag him. He was solid, not just from nearly freezing, but from muscle and years of training. She knew she held a warrior's body as she dragged him through the snow. His body was heavy and dense; Katara struggled to move him and was thankful she could create ice to slide him on. If she had to drag him and wade through the snow with him weighing her down, neither of them would make it. 

  


Katara let out a triumphant exhale as she practically fell onto the stone floor of her hideout. She could already feel the warmth of the cave as it protected her from the elements. Turning onto her back, she stared up at the rocky ceiling above her, taking a moment to get her breathing in order. Her head rolled to the side, and she studied the still prince. Groaning, she moved to her side and pushed herself up off the floor. Quickly she gathered whatever supplies she had and set forth building a fire. Once she had built it up enough to start warming the space, she crawled over towards her patient. Using her teeth, she pulled off her soaked gloves and dragged him closer to the fire. She hadn't noticed how little clothing he was wearing. 

"What an idiot." she mumbled as her fingers trailed along his neck, shoulders, arms, and down to his legs. Checking for anything broke, any sign as to why he was just laying there. Nothing. Nothing was broken, no signs of having been attacked or mauled. Shrugging out of her coat, she unwrapped some of her furs and set them aside. She needed to get most of his wet clothing off to warm him. Katara didn't feel the cold, not with the heat burning her cheeks and face as she carefully peeled off layers of clothing, leaving just his undershirt and trousers. Shaking her head, she pushed any outside thoughts and feeling from her head; she needed to just think about healing him. The familiar tingle in her fingers tickled as she called for the healing waters and hovered over Zuko. At that moment, she was thankful for having to learn healing with the other women when she first got here, though loathed to admit it and would never to Master Pakku. The glowing blue light hovered over Zuko, slowly roaming over every inch of his body. Warming him from the inside, she got his blood flowing again; she was amazed he wasn't suffering from frostbite, only small bouts of frostbite developing, but nothing settled in. 

"You're one lucky, bastard." she chuckled as she continued her administrations, keeping to a rhythm as she moved in a circle around his body, letting the healing waters flow over his body. 

Her arms felt weighted down, and perspiration beaded her brow; fatigue was settling in. She'd overdone and taxed her body too much. Releasing the waters back into the atmosphere, she felt like collapsing once the strain of carrying the water vanished. Sluggishly she reached behind her and dragged over her furs and coat, draping them atop the resting prince. A wave of dizziness washed over, and she slumped over Zuko. 

"Just for a moment..." she slurred as she closed her eyes. 

She just needed a little nap. 

  


* * *

  


Breathing was difficult; it felt like he had a rock placed on his chest. When he tried to move, his body screamed in protest. He felt like he had been run over by a herd of Rhino Buffalos then dragged behind. Every inch of his body hurt, even his tongue. He never knew his tongue could hurt. Zuko licked at his chapped lips and opened his eyes; they felt like sandpaper scratching against rocks. The light blinded him, and he cursed at it, letting his eyes adjust—things were blurry at first, and gradually, his surroundings began to come into focus. 

He was in some sort of cave. He could feel the warmth of a fire, feel its presence but couldn't see it from where he was. As he looked down, he saw the reason why he was struggling to breathe or at least partially why it was difficult. Katara lay asleep on top of him; her soft breathing and peaceful face made him smile, then wince at the action. Her eyes shot open, and she jerked off of him, blinking as she reoriented herself. He instantly felt the heat from where she laid leave him, and he missed it. He regretted waking her up. His eyes widened as her cold hands cupped his forehead. It wasn't often people surprised him, but everything about this girl did just that. Smirking, he watched her questioningly as she moved her hand to his neck and come to rest at his beating pulse. He prayed she didn't feel the way his pulse skipped a beat and how his blood rushed quicker at her actions. Her eyes met his and widened as her gem-like blue eyes met his amber orbs, and she yanked her hand from him.

"I found you buried in the snow." she blurted matter of factly, a light blush painting her cheeks. Clearing her throat, she shifted away. Zuko wanted to reach out for her and keep her by him, but his body still felt like it was filled with lead, so he just watched her. Shifting, she went over to the fire and add some more wood, bringing it back to life, just like she'd done to him. 

"How-How are you feeling?" 

Zuko pondered the question for a bit, his mouth feeling like sand. He hadn't tried talking yet. 

When he didn't answer right away, she continued, "Are you too warm?" She seemed uncomfortable with the silence between them. 

Which was fair as the last time they were with one another didn't entirely end how he wanted and didn't start how he'd planned either. 

"Why?" Zuko croaked 

"What?"

Zuko cleared his throat, "Why?" he asked again. 

She cocked her head to the side as if contemplating her answer. She reached for a cup, bending some water into it, and then scooted back to Zuko's side. His golden stare just watcher here every move, sending a wicked head licking up her spine. 

"Here." She reached for him, her hands slipping under his neck to support his head as she brought the cup to his mouth. The action incredibly intimate Zuko felt his body heat at her touch. 

Relife hit him as the cool liquid hit his chapped lips and slid down his burning throat like a balm; he wondered if it was some special waterbending water.

"It's just water from the glacier," Katara said as if reading the questioning look in his eye. "It's not poisoned," she added dryly, setting the cup down once he started to cough. 

"Agni, Katara, I didn't think it was. Why would you have gone through the trouble of healing me only to poison me." Zuko asked between coughs. It still hurt to talk; it was like a foreign concept to his mouth and throat. 

She rolled her eyes, "Right, I'd have to be the dumbest assassin ever." she smirked. The ice between them starting to crack ever so slightly. Zuko held her eyes for a moment before asking her again. "Why?"

"I don't know. I should have left you out there." She admitted softly as she busied herself, fixing the furs around him. Zuko flinched at her words, how she thought about leaving him to die. 

"Can you blame me? You're trying to kill the people I love, to capture my friend. You're everything I stand against, everything I hate." she spat the last bit. 

Wincing at her, telling him she hated him, he felt a sharp pain in his chest at that admission, but he didn't blame her. 

"Katar-" The very breath from his lungs vanished, and her name stilled on his lips as her blue eyes blazed, pinned him in place. 

"But I'm not like you. I can't leave someone to just die out there when I can do something to help them." Her eyes were on his throat, watching his adam's apple bob with each swallow, then slowly moving to his mouth, where she lingered a moment before meeting his gaze. A storm of emotions swirled in her eyes as she looked down on Zuko. He felt like her prey, and he didn't mind. Breaking her gaze, she moved to set the cup back by the small pile of items. 

"Thank you, Katara."

Smiling, she nodded and added, "Don't get too excited; you're not out of the woods yet. I'm worried about that fever you have."

"Fever?" he asked

"You have a slight fever, I'm worried it could get worse."

"I'm a Firebender; it's probably all these stupid coverings you have me trapped under." He shifted for emphasis, trying to free himself from their embrace. Katara's hands stilled him keeping him under the covers and tucking them back around him.

"This isn't normal, Zuko. Your body has been through something traumatic, and I'm worried it's going to go into shock."

"Firebenders all run hotter than normal."

"No, Zuko, that's what I'm saying. This isn't normal, even for you as a Firebender."

"How would you know?" Zuko questioned

"I had plenty of time to feel how hot your body got the last time we met; thank you very much!" Katara snapped. Her face getting red at the mention of their last encounter. 

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Both remained silent at the awkward tension in the air, neither knowing quite what to say to that. Zuko wanted to tell her that the heat she felt back then was definitely hotter than any fever he could run, but decided against that. Katara wanted to tell him that she still felt the heat from his body pressing against hers as the tree bark bite at her back. How she knew that what she was feeling coming from him now was far more dangerous than the heat that threatened to consume both of them that day. 

Clearing his throat, he drew her attention back to him. 

"How long have I been out?" 

Katara took a moment to ponder the answer when her eyes suddenly widened, and her head jerked to the side, looking out towards the mouth of the cave. Orange and yellow light shone on the stones. It was mid-morning. 

_ Had it only been a couple of hours?  _ She thought. No, it couldn't be; that didn't make any sense. Confusion masked Katara's face as she thought about the events that transpired, forming a mental timeline. 

It was impossible, impossible that just a few hours had passed, and Zuko was already awake. No matter the amount of chi and abilities one had, the human body wouldn't recover that quickly. So, that meant this had to be the dawn of a new day, and she had been missing from the village for a whole day. 

"Oh, no!" she shot up. "I have to go; they might be looking for me, and they can't find you here!"

"Go." Zuko croaked out, nudging his chin out in emphasis. He understood, and he definitely didn't want the villagers to find him, not while he was in this state and couldn't take care of himself. 

"I'll be back with some medicine and supplies. Don't die before I come back."

Chuckling, Zuko nodded weakly. He felt so tired all the sudden and unbearably hot with all those furs on him. 

Grabbing some of her things, Katara went to the mouth of the cave, looking back at him, a dark shadow barely visible in the firelight. 

"I mean it, Zuko... Don't die."

  



End file.
